The Moon's Water Lily
by Inubabie
Summary: How far will she have to go to keep her secret from him? vampire fic. FULL SUM INSIDE KagXSess
1. Prologue: Just Bitten

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret, to keep her family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**A/N: This is a vampire fic so if your not into that kind of thing you shouldn't read it. Any who hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue: Just Bitten**

**

* * *

**

It had started as a normal day. Kagome was walking home from school going home to change and get ready for work. She was in her last year of college and soon she'd be able to teach like she really wanted instead of working as a waitress.

It was cold outside. Winter in Japan was beautiful and Kagome loved it. She smiled and began walking faster she'd be late if she didn't hurry and her boss wasn't what one would call understanding.

It was dark outside even though it was mid day. The sky was very cloudy. Kagome had watched the news, snow would be coming any time now. This gave her at least something to look forward to tonight.

She reached her home and again was glad that school wasn't very far off.

"Hi mom!" She yelled guessing her mom was probably in the kitchen. She didn't wait for a response she just rushed up to her room and shut the door. She rushed over to her dresser undressing as she went. She kicked off her shoes as she opened the top drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt. She pulled off her blouse quickly and out the shirt on. Then she opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. Thankfully, the dress code was pretty casual. She shrugged out of her skirt and hurriedly pulled on the jeans. She grabbed some tennis shoes from her closet and quickly put them on.

Then she was on her feet and out her bedroom door. She ran down the stairs, pulling her hair into a pony tail as she went.

"Bye, mom!"

And out the front door she went.

* * *

"You're late."

Kagome put her hands on her knees and took deep, breaths. She had ran the entire way. She looked up at the clock. She was a total of four minutes late.

"I-I'm sorry. I r-ran the whole way."

"Cram the excuses and get to work."

Kagome nodded and straightened up. She went into the back, into the kitchen and grabbed her notepad and pencil to take orders.

"Hey Kags!"

"Hey Kouga, how's it going?"

"Not so good. You saw what kind of mood he's in today."

Kagome sighed. "I know. And since it's a slow night I'm going to be the only server."

Kouga nodded sympathetically. "Good luck."

Kagome sighed and opened the door. "Thanks I'll be needing it."

* * *

It was dark and snowing by the time Kagome left work. And in her rush she'd forgotten her coat. Now she loved the cold weather, but she didn't love it so much that she'd appreciate being sick because of it.

She scowled and kept her hands wrapped tightly around her, watching her feet as she walked as fast as she could. She mumbled under her breath about her boss being a jerk and complained about getting sick.

She didn't notice someone was in front of her until she slammed hard into their chest. A very hard and solid chest at that. She looked up, ready to give them a piece of her mind, but stopped.

This man, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And though he was a man, beautiful was still the only word she could use.

His hair was black, wavy and shoulder length. His eyes were a strikingly bright, almost neon green. His skin was pale, but perfect and smooth, it looked as if it were almost glowing. He was very tall, Kagome's head barely reaching his chest.

"Um, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She managed to get out, taking a step back.

The man remained silent. He stared into her eyes and it was making Kagome feel very uncomfortable. She felt as if she were being looked _through _rather than looked at. She quickly looked down at her feet.

"No, it was my fault." He said, his voice was smooth and deep and even though he spoke barely above a whisper she heard him clearly.

"Yes, well I have to get going my mom will be worrying."

She moved to go around him but he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry. I can not let you do that."

Kagome's eye's widened with fear. She tried to shrug his hand off and move again but he tightened his grip causing her to hiss in pain.

"Let me go or I'll scream."

He ignored her. He swept her up into his arms and moved faster than Kagome thought was humanly possibly into a dark secluded ally.

He brushed her hair away from her shoulder. "I am sorry." He said again.

He opened his mouth and Kagome saw the fangs there. Before she could scream she felt them dig into her throat and then everything went black.

* * *

Time seemed to cease, or else Kagome just couldn't keep track of it. It was still dark. It seemed to have been that way for a very long time. She knew it was because she had her eyes close, but she just couldn't open them. Whether it be because she couldn't remember how or she didn't have the strength she wasn't sure. She wasn't aware of her body at all. She couldn't feel anything. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing or if she was alive.

And she stayed like this for what, to her, seemed like forever.

Then she felt it. It was like fire spreading through her body. It started in the very tips of her fingers and toes and spread up through the rest of her. She heard a scream that could have been her, she wasn't sure.

As quickly as it started it stopped and she was thankful for that. She started to become aware of her body again. She twitched her fingers glad to find they still worked. She became very scared though in that moment. She wasn't breathing and now realized she didn't even need to. Still she sucked in a deep lung full of air and continued to do so over and over.

"Relax, that's not even necessary for humans to do so much of."

Kagome's eyes shot open. The room was dark, she knew, but she could see perfectly. Better than perfectly in fact. She was staring up at a white ceiling. She could see every pixel, every texture. It was overwhelming so she closed her eyes again.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my basement."

Kagome frowned and opened her eyes again. She concentrated on focusing everything in. She sat up and looked around the rest of the room. The walls were white, like the ceiling. She was sitting on a large and soft bed. The floor was carpeted and in the corner was a chair and in it sat a man. Kagome knew she's seen this man before and thought back. A blurry memory came to her mind. It was after work and she'd run into him, literally. She'd forgotten her coat. She thought harder and the gasped as she remembered the alley...

She got to her feet. "What did you do to me? Why am I here?"

The man stood and walked closer to her only to stop by what Kagome could see was a freezer. She chose this time to take another breath and felt a burning in her throat. She was _thirsty. _Very, very thirsty and whatever the smell coming from the freezer was she wanted it. She felt her mouth water and gasped when she felt fangs shoot from her gums.

She reached up and touched the sharp tips.

"What's happened to me?"

And then the man pulled out a bag. It looked like one of the hospital bags that would be hooked up to patients through an iv. It was red and Kagome knew it was blood and she knew her body wanted it. Needed it.

Instinctively, she snarled and lunged forward. She grabbed the bag and ripped it open with her teeth and began to drink greedily. Once, she was done she came out of her frenzy and threw the empty bag down, disgusted. She wiped the back of her mouth with her arm, shaking when she saw the blood there.

She looked up to see the man drinking fro his own bag.

"What am I?"

He sighed. "You are a vampire."

* * *

Kagome jumped into her bedroom window, landing on her floor without a sound. She grabbed a duffle bag out of her closet and began throwing her clothes into it. She had to hurry before they came. She had to show she was leaving her family behind so they'd be safe. They could keep hunting her, but they couldn't touch her family without reason. It was part of the law.

She knew if she could still cry, she would have at that moment. She hated leaving them, knowing she'd never see them again and knowing she couldn't say goodbye. There wasn't even time for that and they'd probably agree to come with her and that wasn't fair to them.

So, she grabbed a jar that had all the money she'd saved up and jumped back out the window and into the dark, quiet night.

* * *

**a/n: i know it's a little sketchy but everything will be explained in due time. i hope you guys will like this it's not like anything ive written before. **


	2. Chapter 1

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stood hidden in the shadows. Even after two long years she still hated this part of herself. Even though she had learned not to kill her victims she still didn't like it. It was just wrong.

She scented the air and knew there was a lone man coming up the trail. Some poor man out for a late night run, in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He came around the corner and into her view then. She took a deep breath and felt the familiar burning in her throat. She stepped out, blocking his way.

"Hello sir." Kagome smiled. The sound of her voice had changed with her transformation. It was soft and sweet. it almost sounded as I'd she were singing when she was only talking. Very appealing to the human ear.

He smiled back, clearly charmed by her. And that of course was how it was supposed to be. She was perfect, well she appeared to be. She had a very different opinion of herself.

But with her flawless, porcelain skin and her bright, now violet colored eyes she was beautiful. And that's what drew her prey to her because that's what she was now, a predator.

"Well hello there. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone this late? It's not safe."

Kagome smirked. As if there was any thing more scary or dangerous than her?

"I think I'll be ok. However, I'd be even better if you agreed to walk me to my car."

"Of course, I'd love to."

Kagome smiled again and walked back towards the bushes and trees she'd been hiding in.

"Wait, isn't the parking lo this way?"

So he wasn't completely unobservant as most of the others she'd come across were. Not that it made a but of difference for him, it didn't. She knew it didn't matter what her explanation for going this way instead was, he would still follow.

"Yes, it is, but I parked over here on the street by the soccer field. It's faster for me. This is a short cut to get there."

The man shrugged and they began walking again. "Oh I guess that makes sense."

They walked a few minutes in silence. Kagome waited until they were totally surrounded by trees before stopping. Even if anyone happened to pass by, they wouldn't see them.

"Is something wrong miss?"

Kagome turned to face him and smiled again. "No, nothing at all."

She could see the pulse moving on his throat. She could hear and smell the blood moving through his veins. Her fangs grew in her mouth again and she stepped closer to him. His eyes widened, but in surprise not fear. Kagome stroked his cheek with her finger and dragged it down to the junction at his throat. She felt him shiver with pleasure. She opened her mouth then and bit down hard exactly on the spot where she'd watched his pulse.

She didn't drink too long or too much she had no interest in killing him or changing him. Once she was done she pulled away and licked her lips clean. The man was so scared he hadn't even screamed and now he just looked at her with wide eyes.

She placed both her hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look at her. "You will forget ever seeing me tonight." She pushed with her mind and used her power to control his mind.

He nodded and she continued. "You will go back to your home and if you feel faint get something to eat and drink. Then you will rest and go on tomorrow forgetting me."

He nodded again and she let go. She sped off into the night and by the time the man came out of his trance she was long gone.

**

* * *

**

Kagome opened her door and stepped inside. To a human it would have been pitch black but she could see everything perfectly fine.

She took off her shoes and jacket still not bothering with a light not really seeing the point in them anyway.

She made her way through the house and to her bedroom. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt.

In truth, most of the things she did were unnecessary now. Just things she'd done so long as human she didn't stop herself from doing now. Just in case she ever encountered anyone they had to believe she was human.

She quickly changed and then crawled into her bed. Some myths said that vampires never slept but Kagome slept just as she always had. Of course thy also said she wouldn't be able to come out during the day and that too had proved untrue. She did have to wear sunglasses if it was sunny though, with her eyesight being so much more enhanced it was really painful to her eyes. However since she'd moved from her birthplace of Japan all the way to the state of Alaska, sun wasn't usually a problem and in any case she didn't really have use for going out unless it was to feed and that was actually better done at night just so she wasn't exposed.

Since she had moved Kagome had stayed away from all people. She didn't know where or if there were any more of her kind here so she stayed to herself. She didn't want a repeat of what happened before.

She lay her head back on her soft pillow and sighed. It did get awfully lonely though.

**

* * *

**

She woke the next morning at around nine. She used to feel odd not getting up and going to school or work, but now she was used to it. Of course at first, knowing she wouldn't be able to work like usual had been a real problem for her. Living off in a forest or the woods wouldn't be a problem for her but she just didn't want that. She hadn't been changed long enough for that, she still held all of her humanity.

So she'd had to resort to going about things a different way. When she first came to town she'd used all her savings to pay for her to stay at the local motel for a few weeks. After all it wasn't like she had to worry about paying for food.

She'd asked around town, first about any abandoned homes but had come up empty handed. And then she'd heard about an old man that was on his death bed with no family. He was a millionaire.

So Kagome had went to him. And for the last few weeks of his life she had stayed with him and kept him company. He was nice enough and it made her feel even worse for what she had had to do. She compelled him. She told him to leave everything to her in the will. And so he had.

Since the house was really the only thing she had needed she gave most of the money to charity which had been the original plan anyway. She hated doing it but she already hated what she was anyway so what the hell?

She got out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. She then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was sure that she probably didn't need to shower anymore. She didn't have to use the bathroom anymore so she guessed showering probably wasn't actually a necessity, but she liked it. It made her feel at least a little human for those few minutes.

She stood under the hot water for awhile, washing her hair and body. She shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Now, it was freezing, she knew this, but her body couldn't feel it. She was always at a perfect temperature for _her_. If she touched anyone, they found her skin was freezing cold.

She got dressed in a pair of old jeans and a black form fitting sweater. She walked bare foot into her living room and sat down in one of the plush arm chairs. She grabbed to remote and turned on the TV. Another long and boring day.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Sesshomaru growled at his father in frustration. "It is not for you to decide."

"I am head of this family. It is for me to decide."

"I am an adult. I can decide what I will do."

"You are a man Sesshomaru, yes, but I am still your father. If you leave here and someone finds out over there you're a youkai, we will be in a lot of trouble."

Sesshomaru growled again. Of course he knew it was crucial to keep the secret. No one knew his family were youkai unless they themselves were youkai. They all lived all over Japan now and as far as they all knew that was the only place they lived.

Keeping the secret was the most important thing, he had learned this growing up. If the humans thought there was something more superior out there they'd feel threatened and it'd start a war. So it was decided they blending in was better.

"Father, I am aware of the importance of this. Do you not trust that I know what I am doing? If you should be worried about anyone it should be that half breed."

His father raised his hand to silence him. "Do not bring your brother into this."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "I am going. It is only for one semester I think you can handle things here while I'm gone."

"Sesshomaru-"

"No father. I told you, I came to inform you not ask your permission. Now I will wear my concealment ring the entire time I am there, no one will come even close to suspecting me of anything."

His father nodded. "Very well. Have a nice time studying abroad. Where in America exactly are you going?"

"Alaska."

* * *

**a/n: its short i know but it'll get longer i promise. thanks to all of you that reviewed! until next time.. **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Sitka, Alaska is where his exact destination was. It was just a little south from the city of Jenuea. It was much less populated that his home in Tokyo so he wasn't really sure what his father was worried about. The only time he would be around people was at school and since he was only taking night classes there doubtfully would be that many people at all.

Sesshomaru looked out the window of the plane. It was so early it was still dark out. In truth, he had no need for studying anything. He bad been tutored his entire life and since he was heir to his fathers multi-million dollar corporation there wasn't a real point in it. So when Sesshomaru had informed his father that instead of going to work at his company to start his training he wanted to attend university he was more than a little surprised.

In truth, Sesshomaru didn't want his fathers business. He wanted to start his own and do things his own way. So until he thought of a way to inform his father of this he'd went and attended Tokyo University. And when one of his professors had mentioned a chance to leave the country he had jumped on it. He hadn't even known where he was going at first just that he wanted to get away from his father, half brother and step mother.

His fathers choice to mate a human after his own mothers death had disgusted him from the very start. It was wrong and disrespected his mothers memory. As much time as he could spend away from them he would.

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed. It was time for her to hunt again. She went at least every other day just to insure she didn't hurt anyone or go to far with them. While most of her kind preferred to create a companion, Kagome never wanted to do to someone what was done to her. She wouldn't end someone's life that way.

She grabbed her jacket from her hall closet and threw it on. Then went to her back door and into what she knew had to be a very cold night. There was snow as far as the eye could see and ice on all the sidewalks.

She had decided that tonight she would go out of town to hunt. It gave her a reason to run and she loved to run. It was one o the few things she'd actually liked about being what she was.

She walked until she was at the edge of the woods that surrounded her home. Then she took off as fast as she could go. It felt more like she was gliding or flying rather than running. Her feet barely even touched the ground. It was so graceful, so fast, that she didn't even rustle the leaves or snow or anything. She didn't even leave foot prints. Which was probably more beneficial to the more vicious vampire. And there were quite a few of those out there.

While Fairbanks was quite a ways from her home in Sitka, it really wasn't for her. She could get there faster than a car could especially in this weather.

The forest was dark and quite. Not even animals wanted to be out right now. Though, even if it had been bright and sunny once animals sensed her coming they would run and hide anyway. While her looks and even her scent, seemed to draw in the humans it had the opposite effect on animals.

She looked up towards the sky, but mostly just saw the canopy of trees, little breaks allowing her to see the stars every now and then. While it wasn't her first choice in home she had to admit it was beautiful here. And peaceful.

She heard that she'd arrived at the city even before she saw. She'd been here before and had a perfect trail made for herself. So, when she came to the edge of the woods she was in another park. She preferred the guard of the trees to hunt, so this was usually her chosen spot.

There were more people out since it wasn't as late as the last time she'd hunted. The night was a nice one so she decided to wait it out. She walked over to a bench and sat down, she'd let them come to her tonight.

**

* * *

**

It was night by the time Sesshomaru landed. Having a private plane had it's perks. No other passengers to deal with. No issues with luggage. There would be a car waiting for him to take him to the house he'd rented for his stay here. Sesshomaru just didn't do the whole dorm room thing and he didn't like people enough to start. Mostly humans were just annoying to be around and far to inferior to him for them to be paid attention to.

He rose from his seat and walked to where a flight attendant was standing by the now open door.

"I hope you had a nice flight Mr. Taisho. And I hope you have a good time here."

Sesshomaru just nodded and exited. He walked over to the black car and climbed into the backseat.

"Hello sir." The driver turned slightly in his seat and smiled.

Sesshomaru again just nodded and looked out the window. The driver frowned but got the hint.

Sesshomaru was ready to be alone again. While he was around people quite often back home they had all learned no to bother speaking to him. These overly friendly Americans had no idea who he even was probably much less knew anything about him.

No matter. They would all learn.

**

* * *

**

"It's a nice night isn't it?"

Kagome looked at the woman who had sat beside her and nodded. She noticed the stroller she had placed facing her and could hear the babies heart beat.

"How old is he?" Kagome asked watching with genuine interest as the woman pulled the bundle of blankets out and held them close to her chest.

"Six months in a week."

Kagome nodded again. She sat there watching for awhile, before sighing and getting to her feet. She would never feed off a woman that had a child with her, and while she liked watching the mother cooing over her baby, it also depressed her. Knowing she would never get to experience herself was hard for her to swallow. It also brought up memories of the past and made her angry.

She walked away with her fists clenched at her side.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Kagome took a breath. Her thirst burning her throat. It was getting worse now. She slowly unclenched her fists and relaxed her body language. She plastered a sweet smile on her face and turned to face the young man.

**

* * *

**

There was nothing particularly spectacular about the house. It was quite obvious that it wasn't lived in. There was only one human scent that he caught and it was very faint. Probably a caretaker of some kind.

He grabbed his suitcase and went to the master bedroom. He put his clothes in the drawers and hung the others as need be.

He then walked through the house and out the back door. The house was surrounded by woods. As far as he knew he didn't have any neighbors for miles and miles. The driver had mentioned that the closest house was probably the one a strange woman of about his age lived in. No one saw her very often so he didn't really know much except that she was supposed to be very beautiful.

Sesshomaru had tuned him out after that not really caring. The important part was that there was no one around. That meant even less contact with humans. His father would have nothing to worry about.

He took a deep breath, scenting his surroundings. He had to admit the air here was nice. It was clean and clear without all the smells of shops, people, and restaurants. All he could hear was the leaves on the trees brushing every once in awhile in a breeze and a few traces of the wild life brave enough to be out in the snow.

All around it was a good location. And since he wouldn't be officially starting class for another few weeks he'd have time to enjoy the peace.

**

* * *

**

Kagome opened the bottle of whiskey and plopped down on the couch. She didn't bother with a glass just taking a sip right out of the bottle. While it wouldn't get her drunk. it did help calm her anger.

She had to admit seeing that mother and baby had struck a nerve. It'd taken all of her self control not to take it out on that poor man. She'd been so close to just ripping his throat out, but it wasn't his fault. And he'd done nothing to her at all.

She wished she could do something to the one whose fault it was, but seeing how that was basically a suicide mission she dismissed it. She smirked. It was strange how now she wanted so badly to survive when at first, she'd wanted just the opposite.

_"What am I?" _

_"You are a vampire." _

_Kagome's eyes widened. "B-but that's impossible vampires don't exist."_

_The man chuckled. "Oh we very much do exist. I am one and now so are you." _

_Kagome looked at the blood bag in his hand. "I h-have to drink blood? That's disgusting." _

_"You'll get used to it. It'll be better for you to take from an actual person. It's warmer and smells and tastes better." _

_Kagome shuttered. "Can't I just drink animal blood?" _

_The man laughed again. "No, although I asked the same thing myself when I was changed. While it would keep you, existing, you'd always be thirsty still. Never satisfied. The first time you went in public like that it'd be a massacre." _

_"So what, I have to kill people now?" _

_The man nodded. _

_Kagome began shaking her head. "No, I won't do that. Am I even alive anymore?" _

_"No." _

_"Then why would I kill someone so I can keep going even though I am not even alive anymore?" _

_He rolled his eyes. "You are so much better than alive now, Kagome." _

_"How do you know my name?" _

_"I saw it on your id in your pocket." _

_"And do I get to know your name?" _

_"Of course. It is Meiyo." _

_"Well, Meiyo, I am sure my family is worried. I have to go to them now." _

_She got to her feet and went toward the stairs but was stopped. Meiyo put his hand on her shoulder and stood in her way. "I am afraid I can't let you do that. You won't be allowed to see your family or friends anymore Kagome." _

_Kagome tried to push, but he was like stone. "Why?" _

_"You are too dangerous for them. And look at you. They won't even recognize you, how would you explain that?" _

_Kagome didn't bother asking where a mirror was to look at herself. She really didn't care. She felt inside that she was crying, but she shed no tears. _

_"Can I at least go outside or something to get some fresh air?" _

_Meiyo nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. The house was dark but Kagome had not trouble seeing and this would have frightened her if she was really paying attention. All she could think of how she was dangerous to people now. Too dangerous even for her own family. And this man Meiyo wanted her to kill people and just forget all about it? She was a monster. There was no forgetting that. _

_He led her up some more stairs now. And they continued to go up and up for Kagome didn't even know how many stories. Finally the came to a door and Meiyo pushed it open and dragged Kagome with him out of it. They were on the roof. _

_"Better?" He asked smiling. _

_Kagome couldn't deny he was by far the most attractive thing she'd ever seen, but that still didn't change anything. It was his fault. He'd made this choice for her and it was wrong. _

_Kagome pulled her hand away from his grasp. He frowned, but she guessed he figured she had no where to go so he let her. _

_She walked over to the ledge and looked down. It was at least ten stories up. She glanced back and saw Meiyo was looking up at the sky. _

_She would make her own choice. And so she dramatically held her arms open and let herself drop towards the cement below. _

Kagome hadn't been very successful. In fact, she hadn't been hurt at all. Meiyo had come down after that, held out his hand for her and pulled her to her feet. She'd never tried anything like that again.

Kagome grabbed the newspaper she'd stolen from someone in town and glanced through it. She noticed a wanted add. It was for a teacher at the local university. The subject was Japanese History.

Kagome thought for a moment. It had been so long since she'd had a purpose. She'd stayed to herself for so long, it was lonely and it was getting old. This could be the perfect thing for her. She'd proven to herself she had enough self control, but could she blend in enough to not get caught by those who hunted her?

Kagome shrugged. Either way it was time for her to make a change.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: thanks for the reviews and giving this fic a chance. i appreciate all of you very much! hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly! **

**Chapter 3 **

**

* * *

**

"So, Ms. Hitachi, it says here that you taught in Japan for five years before moving here?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. It was pretty simple for her to make any false documents she needed. Including her new birth certificate with her new last name and degrees in teaching.

"Yes teaching has always been a passion of mine."

The man couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him. Her mood was contagious and even though he was happily married and would never cheat he still felt a tug toward her.

"Good, good. And since you are originally from Japan that makes it even better. I just have one more question for you if you don't mind?"

Kagome nodded slowly. The fact that he asked meant this question had nothing to do with the job.

"Just out of curiosity why did you decide to come all the way here?"

"I just like the quiet I suppose."

The man didn't really seem convinced but nodded anyway. "Okay well I'll talk this over with the rest of the members of the board and then I'll give you a call and let you know."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Stevens. I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure Ms. Hitachi."

"Please call me Kagome."

"You'll hear from us soon Kagome."

Kagome smiled again and got to her feet. She shook Mr. Stevens hand then walked out of his office door. Of course she knew she could have compelled him, but she didn't want to. If she was meant to do this she would be chosen then. And it wouldn't do her much good anyway. There was an entire board that helped make the decision so unless she wanted to seek each of them out and that just wasn't worth her time. It also wouldn't be fair. She firmly believed in equal opportunity.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru sat in the living room. With one hand he was rubbing his temple in frustration with the other he was holding a phone to his ear.

"Father, I have to go." Sesshomaru listened a few more minutes then closed the cell phone. He sat it in his lap and began rubbing his other temple. It seemed his father wasn't too keen on letting him be out of the loop for awhile. Every time one little tiny problem arose with the company he called Sesshomaru and asked him how he would solve it. It was supposed to be part of his training, but mostly it just irritated Sesshomaru. No, he hadn't come right out and told his father what he wanted, but his father was a smart man how could he not see it?

Sesshomaru sighed and got to his feet. He wanted to go for a run, it would clear his mind.

He went out the back door and took a deep breath. He imagined himself changing into his true youkai form and before long he was. He was huge to say the least. But with no one around, there'd be no one to see.

He ran into the forest dodging trees, making sure not to knock any over. There's a good chance someone would hear that.

The cold wind through his fur felt good, it was relaxing. He let his animal instincts take over as he ran, not wanting to bother with the trivial things such as his father.

His father was trying far to hard. Trying to pull him back in when it was clear he wanted to push away. While Sesshomaru had had to endure his fathers new family while he was still a child, now he didn't have to and his father knew that. He knew Sesshomaru had no interest in being part of the family anymore because his family died when his mother did.

He also knew his father was just trying to show he cared, but he needed to get that Sesshomaru knew this but he just wanted to be left alone now. He didn't like his mutt have brother and he didn't like his father's wench and he wouldn't make his father choose. He knew his father wouldn't be able to anyway, so he just took it upon himself to do it for him.

He kept running and running until even he was out of breath. He changed back into his humanoid form and began walking back towards the house.

**

* * *

**

"Really? Are you sure?"

Kagome held the phone to her ear and paces back and forth, a huge smile on her flawless face.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this."

Kagome hung up the phone and began jumping up and down happily. She'd gotten the job teaching. It was like another beginning for her and while she couldn't really be friends with anyone she met there she could interact with them while she was there and that was good enough for her.

Being a vampire was a lonely thing when you didn't change someone to be your companion. And it's one of the 'rules' that your not allowed to interact with humans more than necessary. Being in a relationship with one would mean your instant death.

Kagome sat down in one of her chairs and frowned. She wondered if she was still being hunted. She hadn't even broken the relationship law or the one of secrecy, but because she was such a young vampire back then, well they'd overreacted to say the least and it was Meiyo's fault.

Kagome had always had very strong control. The first few times she'd hunted her victims had died and she'd spent those next few days mourning the loss. This led her to teaching herself how not to kill them. Meiyo had frowned upon this saying it was part of who she was to kill, but she'd told him she'd starve herself if he tried to make her and that had shut him up.

She knew what Meiyo's true intentions had been with her. He'd hoped that she'd stay with him and be his 'mate'. Kagome had never wanted that though. She had disagreed with everything Meiyo believed in. He had been a vampire for such a long time he'd lost all his humanity. Kagome wouldn't be with someone like that, but she did stay with him for awhile just so he could teach her. And he had some what. She'd learned the laws and that was the most important thing even if she hadn't followed all of them.

Kagome stood then and went into her bedroom. She showered quickly and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. She had to get up early and go up to the university to finish some paper work and begin her study plan, which seeing how she's spent her entire school life learning about Japan, wouldn't be so hard.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked into the class room of his final class. It was around eight now. He had to admit he liked this school. No one cared enough this late at night to bother him. The students stuck with people they already knew and no one bothered trying to talk to him. All which was to his liking.

He took a seat near the back of the class. There were only ten other students and they all chose to sit towards the front. Probably so they could hear better, but Sesshomaru with his sensitive ears didn't need to worry about that. He had no intention of calling any unnecessary attention to himself.

He noticed the professor wasn't in the class yet, but there was still ten minutes until class started so they were probably getting prepared. Although, if they were at all professional they would have been here and ready before the class was.

Finally he saw the door to the small office that was in the room open. He had to admit he was very shocked at what he saw.

First off, he didn't think he'd ever seen a college professor so young. She couldn't be much older than him if any older at all. She could have been even younger.

The woman walked, with more grace than he thought possible for clumsy humans, and stood behind the podium and smiled. She had a beautiful smile.

He frowned and slightly shook his head. Where had that come from?

However, he couldn't really blame himself. She had to be one of the most stunning and perfect beings he had ever seen. Even more than the youkai women he'd met. Her skin was flawless and the color of porcelain. Her eyes were a strange violet color and her scent was sweeter than anything he'd ever smelt. Even more than the best smelling flowers.

But she was still human. Or else, maybe she was a youkai and had figured out how to cover her scent?

That, however didn't seem very likely. And her scent wasn't like a youkai's. Then again it wasn't like a humans either. What was this strange being?

**

* * *

**

Kagome opened the study guide she's written up and began speaking. She tool slow, shallow, breaths when necessary making sure to appear as human as possible. While taking in each of her students scents she noticed something weird. One of the students had a very strange smell to him. It was good, but very different.

She looked up and found him sitting way in the back. She didn't falter once in her speech as she studied him. He appeared normal enough. Black hair, brown eyes. He was cute but nothing special and yet she couldn't shake the feeling there was something off about him. She'd think maybe he was like her, but he didn't look like it and he had a heartbeat and she could hear his warm blood flowing.

She looked back down at what she was reading. She was curious and wanted to find out, but knew she couldn't. She couldn't get close enough to him to find out. She wouldn't put anyone in danger than way.

**

* * *

**

When class ended Sesshomaru stood and walked passed the strange woman. Ms. Hitachi, that had been her name. While he was passing her noticed something very strange. While he could hear her breathing, he couldn't hear her heartbeat. He'd never had that problem before. Even youkai had a heart beat. And now he wanted to know even more what she was. And he would find out. Finally, he'd found something interesting in this small, quiet city.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: sorry it took me longer than normal to update, I've been sick:( well anywho hope you guys enjoyed it and please review **


	5. Chapter 4

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly! **

**Chapter 4 **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru had decided to come to the university early that day. He was going to go have a private meeting with Ms. Hitachi so he could study her more closely.

There was a part of him, a deep down instinctual part of him, that was telling him to keep his distance from her. It was faint but he could still faintly feel his youkai growling a warning when he thought of her. He had no intentions of listening to it of course. He assumed it probably was because of her heartbeat situation being unknown. Unknown made his youkai on edge.

He arrived at her office knowing it was a period in which she had no class. He had looked at her office hours just to make sure he wouldn't be interrupting. He didn't really care if she liked him, however if she disliked him it would be that much harder to get close enough to figure out the mystery.

He convinced himself he had to do this for his own race. What if she wasn't human? What if she was a threat to his kind? Didn't he have a duty to find out and warn everyone? He wouldn't tell his father until he was sure though. No need to worry if it was in fact nothing but a mere heart defect of some kind.

He stood and listened for a few seconds. He could hear her. Breathing and writing something. Still no heartbeat, so imagining it was out although he had known he hadn't. That would be such a pup mistake and he was no mere pup nor was he anywhere near unskilled.

He knocked lightly and waited.

She opened the door with a bright smile on her face. "Hello. How can I help you today?"

He held out his hand to shake hers. "I am Sesshomaru Taisho. I am a student of your and I just wanted to properly introduce myself."

Kagome held out her gloved hand and shook his. Sesshomaru thought it was quite warm in the building and that gloves weren't necessary, but maybe to humans this wasn't the case.

"I'm Kagome Hitachi. Please, come in and sit down."

She held the door open for him and closed it behind him.

He sat down in the chair across from her very organized desk. She sat across from him still smiling.

"So, Mr. Taisho was it?"

"Sesshomaru is fine."

"Okay, Sesshomaru then. How are you liking Alaska? It's very hard to be so far from home isn't it?"

Sesshomaru kept his face composed but had thought bouncing everywhere inside. He had never said he was from abroad and he didn't think the dean would care enough to tell.

Apparently though he wasn't quite as composed as he thought though.

"I mean I just assumed from your name you weren't from here. I know that last name is from Japan. There's a famous tycoon there that has it."

He should have known. Anyone that ever spent any time in Japan knew of his father.

"Yes, that's where I'm from. And the tycoon is my father."

"I should have been able to guess that I suppose." She laughed and it was like music to his ears.

"It's refreshing that you didn't. My father is too popular I think."

"I understand that. Some of us do enjoy our privacy."

"I assume that you've heard the name because you are also from Japan?"

He saw her frown slightly. "Yes. I am from there."

Sesshomaru waited for her to go on but realized she hadn't planned to.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and plastered the smile on her face once again. "I don't mean to be rude Sesshomaru but my next class is about to begin. We can continue this another time."

Sesshomaru nodded said his goodbyes and left. Now he was sure she had something to hide.

**

* * *

**

Kagome sat in the park later that night thinking. She'd made sure to not give Sesshomaru to question her after class. And while she waited for suitable prey she decided she would figure out what to do about him.

He was trying to get close to her, she was sure of this. She just wasn't sure of why. Already she let slip where she was from and even though her name gave it away, she could have made up some story. Maybe her parents moved to America when she was a baby just to make him less suspicious.

She didn't understand his interest in her. She did a little research of her own about him and all she found was he was a bit of a loner. So why change that now? There was nothing special or interesting about her not that anyone knew anyway.

He was interesting in his own way of course. He wasn't a normal human. He had a different smell to him. Like animals and different plants did. Yes every scent was unique in it's own way but each person or thing still had the same basic base scent in it too so species could be identified. His was nothing she had ever come across before.

A part of her wanted to let him get close. Let him believe he was the one in control so she could discover his secret. But she knew better. She was already wanted and she wouldn't endanger his life. She never for one second forgot she could be very dangerous to him.

So she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. All she needed to do was wait for him to let it slip why he was interested in her and make up an excuse for the answer. He'd leave her alone once his curiosity was sated.

Feeling better now about her situation Kagome spotted a woman walking on the trail alone and made her way over to her.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was frustrated. Now she was avoiding him, confirming all his suspicions of her having something to hide. And now that he was even more sure, she was avoiding him making it impossible to figure out. Frustrating. Sesshomaru was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it.

He opened his laptop and hacked into his fathers database. His father had access to all kinds of private records and all Sesshomaru had to so was put in a name and search.

So he did. And what he found made things more interesting than they already were.

Kagome Hitachi, not found.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: its short i know im sorry. got alot going on. ill make the next one longer i promise. **


	6. Chapter 5

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly! **

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Kagome had decided to take matters into her own hands. She set up another meeting with Sesshomaru. This she hoped would throw him off some. What person with something to hide would purposely seek an interested party out? None that she knew of.

She heard the knock on the door and smiled.

"Come in please."

The door opened and with as much as grace as she herself possessed Sesshomaru entered the office.

Kagome used her hand to indicate the chair in front of her. "Please sit."

Sesshomaru nodded and did as he was asked. "Is there something wrong with one of my assignments?"

"Of course not, you know better than that. I remembered I told you we could finish our meeting the other day at another time and I figured since I finally had some free time we could do that."

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his smirk. She was good. Really good. However with the information he had it wouldn't delude him at all.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So I think last time we met we were talking about my family history?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Well you see I am originally from Japan. However I was moved here as a small child. I keep up with things there but haven't been there since I left. I'd love to visit there again someday."

Sesshomaru could tell what she was saying was a lie. Except the last sentence. The look in her eyes and the emotion in her voice when she said she wanted to go back, he could tell that was real. He could also sense the sadness behind it. Which led him to assume for some reason she couldn't go back and he found himself wondering why. Not because of her mystery or any of those things but simply because she was clearly sad about it.

"Well maybe during the summer you could take off and visit. I could reacquaint you with things."

Kagome nodded and smiled that sad smile. "Yes, that would be nice."

Sesshomaru nodded. Seeing her this way was making him uneasy for some reason so as much as he wanted to know why she was lying he changed the subject.

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Just a few years."

"Well you are very good at it. Very knowledgeable about the subject matter."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You know this is my first time being away from my family like this. I mean out of the country without them. This is actually my first time ever to Alaska."

"Well maybe I should show you around. There's not much to do, but everything is pretty much beautiful to look at."

"I'd like that. How about this weekend?"

"Sounds perfect."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "See you then Kagome."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his living room waiting patiently. Kagome had told him it'd be better if she picked him up since she knew where everything was. Even though he was a youkai and he could find anything or anyone he wanted just by scent, he couldn't tell her that so he'd agreed.

He did regret not getting to see where she lived though. Perhaps he could have found something there. He had a feeling she'd been thinking the same thing.

He heard her car coming down the long drive. She was driving at a surprisingly fast speed, most humans tended to drive more carefully through the ice and snow. Apparently she was also a dare devil on top of everything else.

He knew when she had reached the end, hearing the engine turn off. However, he realized she didn't immediately get out and was apparently now just sitting there. Probably thinking on how she regretted this. Sesshomaru smirked. He had a feeling she knew now all she was doing was helping him out.

* * *

Kagome sat there frowning.

Yes, this was a very stupid idea.

What had she been thinking? She was much smarter than this. Or supposed to be anyway, clearly she was mistaken on that account too.

For one, meeting with a student outside of school was against the rules. It was grounds to have her fired.

And all she was doing was letting him get close to her. Even if she didn't tell him anything, which she wouldn't, he would start noticing things were off with her. Any person would and Kagome knew Sesshomaru wasn't the average man.

But there was no way out of it now. What was done was done and she had no choice but to go through with it.

Sighing, she opened the car door and then closed it behind her. She walked carefully because it was icy and that's what humans would do in the ice. Once she made it to the door it opened before she could knock and Sesshomaru stood there smirking. She knew he'd watched her through the window and probably found her 'staggering' across the ground amusing. If only he knew she could dance across it without a single falter.

She smiled at him. Up close she realized how much more handsome he was. He was wearing a form fitting, black turtle neck sweater and dark blue jeans. He looked like he had been carved out of stone and looking into his eyes she realized that in the brown there were tiny flecks of gold in them.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. How are you today?"

"I am good. Would you like to come in and have a drink or are you ready?"

"No, I'm ready. Besides, once you see what I'm going to show you you'll be glad I didn't let you wait any longer."

She flashed her brightest smile and he nodded. Grabbing his jacket off the coat rack next to the door he followed her to the car.

**

* * *

**

The car ride was pretty quiet. Small talk about the weather and school. Sesshomaru was mostly just answering whatever questions she asked him as he wasn't really one for talking uselessly. When he said something, it usually was something important. And he was using this time while she was distracted driving to study her more closely. She was flawless even this close up. Not one blemish on her skin. It was beautiful, but it was also strange. He had never seen a human with skin like this before then again he was certain the female sitting next to him was far from human.

"Do you like the rest of your professors?"

"Yes they are fine."

Kagome nodded. "I like them too. They are all very nice people."

"Indeed."

"Sesshomaru, there is something about this trip I didn't warn you about that perhaps I should have."

"What's that?"

"Well, we'll be doing a little bit of walking. I didn't really think it'd be an issue for you though."

Sesshomaru smirked. She'd noticed his well toned body. It didn't surprise him, most female did.

"It will not be an issue at all."

"Good. There's something else..."

Sensing her discomfort he really stopped to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Yes?"

"I didn't even think about this when we planned this but you are aware that it's against the rules for teachers to see students out side of the classroom?"

"Yes, I am aware. I have no intentions of spreading it around. This is between us, don't worry."

Kagome's expression softened as she looked at him. "Thanks, I really like this job."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to face the road sentimental situations just weren't his things.

Kagome turned down a road that Sesshomaru noticed was barely a road at all. After riding the trail for awhile she turned it off.

"It's on foot from here."

They both climbed out of the car. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled.

"One thing I love about this place is the air. It's so clear."

"Yes, I though the same thing when I first arrived."

"I guess we have that in common as well. Come on it's not too far."

Sesshomaru followed her. They stayed on the trail for awhile before Kagome strayed from it going now deeper into the woods. She had very good tracking skills it seemed.

"You have been here many times?"

"Yes, it's a nice place to relax. Not that every place around here isn't like that, but I like this place especially. It's serene."

Silence followed after that. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, so it seemed Kagome was relaxed with it. Sesshomaru noticed she rambled quite a bit when she was uncomfortable.

As they walked Sesshomaru noticed something else. It was too quiet even for this place. There was no life at all. It just wasn't natural. There should at least be insects of some kind but there wasn't. Did this too have something to do with Kagome?

As promised they didn't walk for long before Kagome stopped.

"Well, what do you think? Beautiful right?"

He had to agree. About twenty feet from them was a small pond. It was frozen but still, this made it no less beautiful. There were snow covered plants and bushed surrounding it and a wall made of stones. It was everything Kagome promised it to be.

She went over and sat on the wall as he watched on. He couldn't deny that she fit in perfectly here. She was more perfect than the scene in front of him.

He nearly physically shook his head. He was not this type of youkai and he would not be drawn in by this girl. He would get close to her find out what he wanted to know and then he'd be done with her.

That's what he told himself anyway as he walked over to sit beside her.

* * *

Kagome walked into her house a few hours later. She had to admit she had had a nice time with him. He was charming, in his own weird way anyway.

She was a little sad now though, because she knew wouldn't be able to do it again. She couldn't get that close to him. Couldn't afford to even be his friend.

She went to sit down in a chair when she noticed something very out of place.

She immediately flared out her senses and scented the air, but found nothing.

Sitting on the table was a small, silver cell phone, that did not belong to her. And it was currently going off.

Kagome went over and picked it up and opened it. There was a new text message. She read it and the look on her face was one of pure shock and horror.

_'I know what you are Kagome.'_

**

* * *

**

**sorry for the cliffy and the long wait. hope you enjoyed review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly! **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kagome only knew one thing. This wasn't Sesshomaru's work. He had been with her there was just no way. The only way that was possible was that if he had been working with another and Kagome knew this couldn't be true. She would sense if he intended ill will towards her, but all she ever got was curiosity.

So that left her with no leads. She had never heard of one being able to leave not even a tiny bit of themselves behind. No scent or aura of power of any kind. It was strange and gave her an eerie feeling. This being could not be human and that lead her to believe that it was one of her own kind. Someone out to taunt her. It seemed her question as to whether she was still being hunted had been answered. The small phone that she'd dropped in reminder was the clear answer to that.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in one of the plush recliners of his rented home. He was trying hard not to admit to himself that he had had a good time with her. Fighting hard and losing. He didn't understand it. While the beast in him still seemed to be wary of her, he still felt himself pulled towards her. It was as if she was compelling him to do so.

He did consider that notion. Perhaps she was some type of sorceress sent to bring down his kind. Maybe she masked her true scent and silenced her heart beat purposely to intrigue him. However he quickly scratched that theory. Even his beast could tell that regardless of what exactly she was she meant him no harm.

Still he needed to know what she was. That was his top priority and if he was forced to spend more time with her in the process then so be it. He could force himself to endure.

* * *

As Kagome sat thinking she realized another thing. Whoever this was had been watching her. They had probably seen her with Sesshomaru now putting him in danger as well.

Her face dropped into her hands and her body wracked as it would if she still cried. She had never wanted this. This was the thing she had always wanted to avoid above all others. She never wanted another in danger it was the reason she had even fled her home in the first place. And now she had done it again.

She should have known that as soon as she started feeling like she could be almost normal again that things would be ruined. She was a creature of hell and that was what she deserved. Sesshomaru was innocent though he deserved none of what she had potentially brought down on him.

She considered running again. It had taken them quite awhile to find her maybe she could do it again, but this time they might not just leave Sesshomaru alone. Even now she wasn't sure what had become of her family. She knew she couldn't risk it this time and in truth she was tired of running. If the wanted her so be it. They could have her, but they would not have him. They would have to kill her first and maybe if it came to that he would have time to run.

She would keep him close to her as much as possible. And when she couldn't be with him she would guard him from the shadows. She would not let another die because of her.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. She did not have time to waste.

* * *

Sesshomaru was surprised as he hung up the phone. Only mere hours of seeing her she had invited him over for dinner. Of course he'd immediately accepted. Now he'd be able to inspect her home to see what he found there. If nothing else it would at least be a little interesting to see how she lived and where. Perhaps he could sneak back later and inspect things as she slept.

She'd insisted again on coming to him. There was to be a blizzard that night and if it started on his way she didn't want him to get lost. Sesshomaru had to hold back a snort when she had said that. Again she worried of him getting lost something he knew was impossible. His nose was far too strong to allow that even in the snow.

He rose from his seat and went into the bathroom to shower. He started the water and quickly undressed. She would be on her way soon and while normally he'd be annoyed by the lack of advanced warning he found it didn't much bother him. Not where she was concerned. Which he reasoned to himself was only because of the threat she may cause to himself and all of his kind.

* * *

Kagome drove as fast as her car would allow. She had a sense of impending doom and felt she wouldn't shake this feeling until she had him in her sights. She thanked kami she'd stayed reclusive all this time making no other friends. She tried to wish she hadn't taken the job teaching, but she couldn't. She didn't regret meeting him.

And she would keep him safe. No harm would come to him she would see to that. Over and over she told herself this. Slowly making her forget that while she was a vampire and had incredible strength, there would probably be several of her kind she would have to face. But her determination won over blocking that out of her mind.

She pulled down the drive for the second time that day. And if she had her way she'd make it at least until school on Monday before she'd have to bring him back again.

She got out quickly this time trying to calm herself as she went. He couldn't know what was going on unless she had no choice but to tell him. Or else even after they parted ways he'd have a mark on his head.

He didn't immediately open the door this time so she knocked with as much force she thought a normal human woman of her size would. She heard what to all others would have been a faint 'come in' though to her it was as if he stood next to her.

She took his invitation only pausing to quickly around her before opening the door and walking in. She knew he had just gotten out of the shower, she could smell soaps and water. His scent was all over the house very dominating and for some strange reason it soothed her. And she did not understand why.

He immerged from the hall towel drying his long hair wearing only a pair of jeans. Very nicely fitting jeans if Kagome did say so herself. She felt a strange warming in her body and realized this was something she never thought she would feel again. Of course she had seen men she was attracted to but not like this. Not since high school.

"Sorry I am running a late. Make yourself at home in my absence."

Kagome merely nodded and Sesshomaru disappeared into the hall again. If his life didn't depend on it she might have run away right then. She had no real way of knowing how this strong attraction would effect her as a vampire. It made her think back to something Meiyo had told her long ago.

_Kagome had only been a vampire a few weeks, but Meiyo felt it was time it took her to hunt. She could see how excited her was by this and it made her sick. Well mentally it did, physically she felt her body just as excited craving only the satisfaction the hunt could give it. _

_"Come my Kagome."_

_Kagome nearly growled at him. She hated him calling her in such a way, but seeing how he was all she had at the moment she held her tongue. There was no telling what would happen to her should he abandon her and she wouldn't put it past him to even kill her if the need arose. _

_She followed him out of the basement up and up to the roof she had tried to jump from not long ago. _

_Meiyo took her hand as he led her and smiled at him a smile that never met his eyes. Nothing ever did though. This being was as cold as his skin and as dead as his still heart told he was. _

_"This time we shall jump together." _

_Kagome only nodded in acknowledgment. _

_Once they reached the top Meiyo pulled her over the edge with him both landing without a sound. He had chosen to jump off the back of the building into the darkness of an alley. _

_"Here we will wait. We do not want to draw attention of others. When you smell someone that is appealing to you let your instincts take over. Grab them and pull them back here."_

_Kagome nodded again thinking there was no way there would be anyone that passed that could smell appealing to her. Drinking from the blood bags was bad enough. There was no way she could see herself doing it do an actual person one she'd probably kill. _

_They both heard footsteps and Kagome tensed up. While thinking she didn't want to do this at all she could feel her throat burning. She was craving this. _

_"I will go first. You will watch." _

_Faster than Kagome could blink Meiyo had the woman in the alley in his arms. He had a gentle grip on her both his hands on either side of her face. _

_"You will remain calm and not scream." _

_Kagome watched in fascination as the woman nodded. Meiyo gave that cold smile again. _

_"Compulsion, something that will come easily for you." He said to Kagome though not removing his eyes from his prey. _

_He leaned his head down to the junction wear her throat met her shoulder and inhaled her scent. The woman shuddered in response as if she was feeling pleasure from this. _

_Meiyo kissed the woman here dropping one of his hands from her head down to her breast kneading it bring a moan to come from the woman. _

_Kagome looked on trying to not be interested. From what Meiyo had told her usually it was quick and they drained their victim and moved on. Although looking closer at the woman Kagome could see she was quite beautiful and maybe this was the reason for Meiyo's behavior. _

_Meiyo brought his lips to the woman's forcefully shoving her against the hard wall of the building. He held her head in place while dropping his hands lower down between her thighs. His hand slipped out of Kagome's sight then as it went under the woman's skirt. Although when the woman threw her head back and moaned loudly her arousal hitting Kagome's nose full force it was easy for even an innocent like her to figure out what was happening. _

_Kagome watched as Meiyo dragged his elongated fangs against the woman's throat. _

_"Do you want me?" He whispered huskily. _

_"Y-yes!" She moaned out loudly. _

_Meiyo smirked. The sound of tearing fabric reached Kagome's ears. Meiyo lifted the woman so her legs wrapped around his waist. She watched him make quick work of his own zipper and he began to thrust in and out of the woman so roughly Kagome couldn't believe the poor girl didn't just break in two. _

_Kagome wanted badly to run away. She didn't want to see this. This was not something that should be watched. And being as she had never done it herself she would have liked to someday find these things out on her own not like this. _

_Kagome could smell the woman's blood that was coming from the back of her head as it beat repeatedly into the brick wall. Kagome's own fangs dropped then and she fought hard not to throw Meiyo out of the way and drink the woman herself. _

_Her pants grew shorter and louder and Meiyo began to moan himself. Meiyo brought his head back and bit hard into her neck just as she screamed in both pleasure and pain. Meiyo continued to thrust as he drank his dilated pupils rolling back into his head. _

_When he was done he dropped the woman to the ground as if she were nothing. _

_He looked back at Kagome who must have had a horrified look on her face one he mistook. _

_He gently caressed her cheek and she had to stop herself from flinching. "Do not be jealous love. This is often done when drinking. It brings even more pleasure to the experience. It matters not who it is. You are my mate. And soon when you have learned it will be you and I that share these things together." _

_Kagome shuddered hoping beyond hope that that day would never come. _

_A few seconds later they heard footsteps again. Meiyo looked at her and nodded. "Now do as I did."_

_Kagome stopped herself from grimacing in disgust. She might have to drink from someone but she refused to rape them on top of it all. _

_"Close your eyes. Your body will do the rest." _

_Kagome did as she was told. Instantly everything else shut off to her. All she heard were footsteps and the beating heart that was pumping the warm fresh blood she so craved. _

_She knew when the moment was right and snatched the being and held her hand over its mouth as she came back to stand beside Meiyo. This one too was female though Kagome hardly noticed. Her eyes had dilated leaving only blackness the color completely gone. _

_She looked her victim in the eye again mimicking Meiyo. _

_"You will remain calm. You will not scream." _

_Kagome didn't wait for her to nod before biting down, ripping through her flesh into the vein pulsing at her neck. The warm blood trickled down her chin and shirt but she took no heed. _

_Something far within told her to stop that it was enough, but she didn't. She kept on and on until Meiyo placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. His eyes were filled with lust and he smiled. _

_"Well done love. Well done." _

_Kagome dropped the body. Slowly her eyes came back to normal as she came back to herself. Her gaze dropped to the woman now lying lifeless at her feet. _

_She dropped to her knees. As if sensing what was about to happen Meiyo threw her over his shoulder. She had her eyes closed but when they stopped he put her down on a soft patch of grass. _

_Kagome let out the wail of guilt and disgust. She understood why Meiyo had ran her out of the city for surely everyone there would have hear her. _

_She wished she could cry. The anguish she felt was stronger than any emotion she had ever felt before. She'd taken a life. Something that could not be replaced or given back. She hated herself. She wished it was she who had died. At least she deserved it. _

_Meiyo apparently growing tired lifted her from the ground and rammed her into a tree. Before it would have broken her back but now left not even a small bruise. _

_"You will end this insufferable nonsense now or I will make you stop." _

_Kagome snapped out herself and looked at him. She snarled dangerously though he was not fazed. _

_"This is your fault. It is you who should be the one I kill." _

_Meiyo rolled his eyes. "You need to learn to keep your emotions in check. Now that you are vampire they are ten times more intense than when you were human. Once you lose your humanity it won't be a problem but until then you need to be careful. Many have committed suicide during their first few years." _

_Kagome stopped her snarling and put on an emotional mask she found easier to manage each day. She vowed never to lose her humanity. She would rather cease to exist than that. _

Kagome sighed. If this was what was happening she may be just as deadly to him as the other vampire that were hunting them.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he slowly dressed himself giving him time to think. He had been surprised at his professor's reaction to him. She'd practically been drooling over him. And this pleased him for reasons still unknown or rather reasons he chose to not let himself really think about.

She was a strange woman, but one that did not instantly annoy him. This was something he never thought would happen. He shrugged and walked backed out to meet her.

* * *

**Sorry for another long wait I update as often as I can. I hope this makes up for it. Until next time..! **


	8. Chapter 7

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly! **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kagome let Sesshomaru into her home keeping a calm smile on her face. The smell of her cooking hit both of them the moment the door opened.

"It smells very good. I did not know you were a cook."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not. I just picked up on some things when I came here. Tonight just felt like a steak and potatoes kind of night. Make yourself comfortable while I go check on things."

Sesshomaru nodded to her as she walked into the kitchen. She had to make herself stop breathing in when she got to the stove. Human food made her want to be sick and was in fact toxic to her. Seeing how her body no longer digested it anymore it had no where to go when she ate it. So she'd chosen steak as she could make hers rare so it wouldn't be so bad later. She only hoped the sacrifice she was going to make would be enough to keep him here.

She flipped the steaks and then reached up to grab two glassed and a bottle of wine. At least this she could handle.

She walked back into her living room to see Sesshomaru holding a framed picture in his hand. Kagome could have slapped herself she really should have put all those kinds of things away, but of course she never expected to have someone over.

Kagome handed him a glass of red wine while taking a sip of hers.

"That is my mom, grandfather, and little brother Souta."

Sesshomaru set the picture down and nodded. "Where are they now?"

Kagome sighed. She hated lying so much, but with no other choice she thought quickly on her feet.

"They died in a car accident a few years ago."

"I am sorry."

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, me too. I miss them all the time. But let's not dampen the mood with such things. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so lets go to the dining room."

Kagome grabbed his arm but quickly dropped it. She was getting much to comfortable with him.

* * *

Sesshomaru had to force himself to keep his arm in place. Her touch had been freezing. There was no way that that was normal. A human with that body temperature would freeze to death and yet she walked in front of him perfectly fine. It was another strange thing to add to the list but it did explain the gloves when he went to see her at her office. And why she dropped his arm so quickly. She didn't want him to notice.

Normally he would have immediately called her out on it. This could have been the thing to make her give him some answers, but after the picture he could not bring himself to do it. She had had the saddest look in her eyes. He knew she was lying about them but he also knew she did wish to see them but again for some reason could not.

The way he held himself back was frustrating to him. He cared for no one or anything. Yet he could not bring himself to cause her more suffering. Maybe he should be staying away from her. Or maybe she really did have him under some kind of spell.

* * *

Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru looking down at her plate. She was dreading the thing that would come after this, but in the end it would accomplish what she wanted, keeping Sesshomaru here.

She slowly began cutting and putting the food into her mouth. She chewed at a normal pace so he wouldn't be suspicious and fought hard on the instinct to spit it back out. Her body screamed at her each time she swallowed and she hoped that Sesshomaru could not see her discomfort.

They ate in a peaceful silence and Kagome was glad Sesshomaru wasn't a man of many words. Usually she was the one that was doing the talking. Thank goodness. She watched Sesshomaru and waited until he was almost through before she finally let her body react.

Cold chills broke out over her entire body. This being the one and only time it ever happened. She's basically just drank poison and her body would try every way it knew to get it out.

She saw Sesshomaru look up noticing immediately there was something not right with her. He was very perceptive she was starting to notice.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?"

She tried to nod and reassure him that she would be fine, but couldn't manage that small movement. "Bathroom.." She managed to breathe out.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and scooped her up into his arms. He took her to the bathroom somehow finding it without needing direction, though Kagome was too weak to really notice at the moment that that was strange.

He gently sat her down and making sure she wasn't going to faint left to give her some privacy.

Kagome groaned weakly. She'd only done this one other time and after that time she'd vowed never to do it again. Now she vividly remembered why that was. Gripping each side of the toilet she readied herself. This was going to be a long night, but at least she hoped it would be enough to keep Sesshomaru around.

* * *

The smell of blood instantly hit his nose. He went to the bathroom door and listened. He'd heard her being sick and now it was quiet except for her low breathing. She'd been in there about an hour and until then he hadn't smelled any blood.

He knocked softly on the door. "Kagome, if you need to be taken to the hospital-"

The door yanked open with a very tired looking Kagome standing there griping the door to keep her balance. "No, that's not necessary. I must have a stomach virus or something I'll be okay."

Sesshomaru nodded not really believing her but he couldn't exactly tell her he could smell her blood.

Kagome gripped her stomach again. "I'll be out soon." She once again shut the door.

Sesshomaru went back into the living room and sat in a chair. The weirdest thing coming to his attention. The blood did not appear to be hers. It did not smell a thing like her. Of course when someone had a blood transfusion that happened but only for a few hours then it blended in. There was no way she'd had a blood transfusion today.

* * *

An hour later Kagome quickly blurred around the bathroom cleaning everything up. It took the last bit of energy she had but it had to be done. She stumbled out of the bathroom and into the living room where Sesshomaru was sitting waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said dropping down on the couch.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "You are apologizing for being sick?"

Kagome tried to laugh but found she didn't have the strength for even that so she smiled instead. "I guess that I am."

"Hn. I have heard a lot of apologies but never one for something such as this."

Kagome smiled again before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to her bed. She placed her in it gently then walked out closing the door behind him.

He knew this would be the perfect time to go through her things and search for answers. She was deeply sleeping and with his youkai speed and grace she'd never hear or notice.

And yet he instead went to one of the guest rooms and lay in the bed. She trusted him enough to leave him alone and be vulnerable in front of him. He was confident that soon she'd just tell him what he wanted to know and there'd be no need for searching.

At least that is what he convinced himself was the reason. Not that he simply couldn't betray her like that. Not that he was enjoying their growing friendship and wouldn't jeopardize it, no. It was simply that it was far more rewarding that she tell him herself and then he could reveal why he'd acted the way he had. Simply to figure her out and once he did that he'd be done and never have to see her outside of school again.

* * *

Ravenous. That's what she felt through her entire being. She could think of nothing else. Every heart beat around her made her mouth water. Her fangs had already dropped and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

Finally, she did just that trying desperately to get herself under control. She could hear Sesshomaru's breathing a few rooms down and guessed he'd slept in one of the guest rooms.

She hadn't expected to be this weak last time it hadn't been like this, but then again last time she's fed right after. So while trying to protect Sesshomaru all she'd done was make both of them even more vulnerable.

She knew she couldn't face him yet. She was far too hungry to retract her fangs and she didn't want the risk of attacking him. So instead she went to her window and jumped out blurring into the woods. There wouldn't be many people out but hopefully there would be some maybe taking a morning jog. She hated feeding during the day but there was just no other way.

* * *

He knew immediately when she left. Her scent and presence traveling at speeds he had never seen any other but a youkai manage. And his beast was pushing him to follow. Telling him this would give him all the answers he wanted. The urge was just too strong. He got up and jumped out of his window. He paused only to scent the air to properly follow her direction.

He quickly found it and sped off in her direction only halting when he found her. Shock was clearly written across his face a strange thing to find on his normally stoic expression.

He felt like he'd just walked into an old human horror film. There in front of his was Kagome, looking both beautiful and terrible, drinking the blood of a human woman.

* * *

She felt him coming, but knew it was too late. She was starving and she'd already started there's no way she could stop. She would likely kill the woman she was drinking from and im if she did.

When he made to where she was she didn't look up. How could she meet his eyes now? With him knowing what a monster she really was?

And worse she couldn't wipe his mind. She'd have to tell him what danger he was in. She'd probably have to force him to let her protect him. This was never how she'd wanted it, but it was now the way things were. And with him knowing the truth he was in even more danger than before.

When she was done with the woman she placed both her hands on either side of her face and compelled her into forgetting.

Once she was far out of her sight Kagome finally looked over to Sesshomaru. His eyes had bled red and he looked almost as dangerous as she. He ran to her slamming her roughly to the ground.

"Tell me what you are or I will kill you." He growled in a deep voice that didn't really sound like his.

Kagome sighed. "You can not kill me Sesshomaru, not really. I am already dead."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy hope you liked it and sorry if it jumps around too much! reviews are appreciated until next time! **


	9. Chapter 8

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly! **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, if you would please allow me to explain. I have every intention of telling you everything."

Sesshomaru was still holding her by her throat. He looked down on her angelic face and couldn't believe someone that looked like her could have been doing what she was about five minutes ago. A wolf in sheep's clothing put to a whole new meaning.

He forced himself to breathe slowly getting his beast under control even as it told him he needed to end this beings existence. Slowly his eyes turned back to there normal amber and he released her neck and stood.

"Explain."

Kagome nodded. "Let's go back to my place. By your reaction I can tell you aren't human either and by how quickly and easily you got here I know you'll have no problem keeping up with me, correct?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

They both ran through the woods easily keeping pace with one another. Sesshomaru had to admit if the situation was anything but what it was, it might have even been freeing to have someone besides family he could do this with. Too bad he'd probably be forced to kill her.

They made it back to the house and Kagome sat herself in her living room. Sesshomaru chose to stand just in case she should attack he'd be more ready.

This could easily be a trick and he wouldn't fall for it.

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips. "I have no intentions of attacking you. In fact, by the way you took me down earlier, I doubt it'd be too hard for you to handle a fight with me. You seem much better trained than I."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then."

"What are you Kagome?"

"I am exactly what you think I am. What you are trying to tell yourself is impossible and is just a horror story to scare people."

"Vampire."

"Yes, I am a vampire, though not by choice and nor do I kill to survive. I wish I could say we were all like that but of course I would be lying if I did. I am the minority of my kind. I've actually never heard of one like me. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'll tell you everything and then you can judge me. Agreed?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments thinking if this was acceptable. "Agreed."

"Good. First I'll tell you about my change. I still lived in Japan at the time. I was coming home from work. It was cold I had forgotten my jacket because I was in a rush and didn't want to be late. And of course when I get upset I go into my own world and start mumbling and complaining to myself. That's when I ran into Meiyo, literally."

Sesshomaru didn't miss the shiver that ran through her body when saying that name or the angry look in her eyes.

"I don't really remember much after that. I remember him apologizing and then biting me. Which at the time I'll admit I thought he was apologizing that he was going to kill me. I never expected what really happened. Then, I remember feeling like my entire body was on fire. I'm not sure how long I was like that but it felt like an eternity. And then I woke up and the burning went to my throat instead. It's a hunger like nothing I had ever felt in my life like I had not had anything to eat or drink like I'd had no sleep. And there Meiyo was sitting calmly like what he'd done to me was perfectly fine. After he explained to me what happened I tried to kill myself."

"You tried to kill yourself? Why?"

"When he told me I was dead and would have to kill others to stay in existence I refused. I could not imagine sacrificing a life for a monster like me. Vampires should not be."

"Then why are you still here now?"

"Killing a vampire is hard. And nearly impossible to do on ones own. If the sun had really been deadly to me I am sure I would not be here talking to you right now. As it is, that was a rumor spread by vampires to protect themselves. If you could walk in the sun you were safe from suspicion. That doesn't really matter now of course being that no one believes we are anything more than a story to scare, but a few centuries ago people were very aware of us. Or so Meiyo told me."

"Where is this Meiyo person now? He seems to be a mentor of some kind would he not stay with you?"

Kagome snorted. "Meiyo is the most heartless being I have even known. He is the exact stereotype of what a vampire is. He has no humanity. He changed me simply for the fact to be his mate. Just someone to keep company that you didn't want to eat. When I learned that I didn't have to kill my victims and could control myself Meiyo didn't like it. He wanted me to be just as he was. I had no intentions of being that way. I ran from him back to my old life with my family. They noticed the changes in me but when I told them I wasn't sure what happened they let it go. They were just happy to see me again."

"Your family is alive?"

"I do not know. Meiyo was very angry with me. So he made it known to the originals what I was up to."

"The originals?"

"Yes, they are sort of like the jury of the vampires. We have our rules to ensure we aren't discovered and hunted again. One of the rules is we must not go back to our old lives or interact with humans as if we are one. Most vampires just don't have enough humanity or the will to control themselves and end up slaughtering everyone. Either that or they reveal themselves which is rule number one. If you are a vampire you are to never tell a human. You are allowed to change a mate and that is all. And if you break the rules the penalty is death."

"That's why you came here, you are being hunted."

"Yes, and to protect my family. I was new so they told me if I agree to leave my family and never see them again they wouldn't harm them, however that did not apply to me. I was to turn myself in so I could be executed and by that time I'd got my will back to live. I didn't kill and I just wanted to be normal. Still to this day I wish to be human with every fiber of my being. I would give anything to go back."

Kagome dropped her head down into her hands. "I am sorry Sesshomaru that you have been dragged into this."

Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"No you do not understand. Someone found me. They left a message. I don't know who it is but whoever they are knows that I've been spending time with you. They'll think you know, which now you do, but they'll want to kill you."

"Kagome, as you can tell I am no human either. They will not harm me."

"I know you are strong Sesshomaru but the originals have thousands of vampires at their fingertips. If they saw it fit they could have you killed easily. I can't let that happen. Even if you are repulsed by me you have to let me protect you. Please it's a matter of honor. I don't know if they let my family live after I ran. I have to be sure this time. No one will be harmed at my expense I am just not worth that."

Sesshomaru had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I do not need your protection, however I have a feeling that even if I say no that will not stop you. I agree to allow you this until we discover who has found you. Then I will decide whether or not I will let you live."

"Let me live?"

"Yes, I have my race to protect. If I find you a threat I will end you."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Kill me if you want just make sure I know you are safe first."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagome closely. They were now sitting in her living room again in silence. Neither had spoken in awhile as Sesshomaru was still thinking things over. He had many more questions to ask her, but didn't know yet where to start.

She was sitting in a chair looking out into the snowy night. He noticed the sad look she sometimes got had returned to her once again. It was as if she normally worked at keeping the smile but now that he knew there was no point to keep pretending.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. He knew he had to ask her, but he didn't want to be the reason she had that look in her eyes. Didn't want to make it worse. But he had to know. "How many have you killed?"

Kagome sighed. Though her expression got no worse Sesshomaru still couldn't stand the sight of it and it was starting to bother him now. "I am not sure of the actual number. Not because there were so many I have lost count, but because I feel so terribly about it I try to repress it from my memory. But the first two months of my life as what I am I couldn't control myself. I did not hunt every night during this time. In fact after the first time I did I begged Meiyo to allow me to continue to drink from the blood bags. Sometimes he allowed me to and others he forced me to hunt. It's hard to say which number of times he did this. As I said Meiyo was cruel and I think even crueler than most of my kind."

"That is an acceptable answer. Why have you not asked me what I am?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled a little though it still didn't reach her eyes. "It doesn't matter. If you want me to know you'll tell me. I'll take it as a sign you trust me if you ever do."

"Then you trust me?"

"Though I do not like the way you found out and nor did I want you to for your own safety, yes I do. I trust you with this my greatest and most dangerous secret."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and fell silent again choosing to watch her once more. She was getting under his skin he could tell and he didn't like it. He hoped this would all be over soon so he didn't have to worry about these weaknesses anymore.

* * *

Kagome quit her job. She hated to do it but she had to. It was the only way to focus only on Sesshomaru's safety. She knew he probably really could protect himself better than she could but it still put her mind a little more at ease.

She'd felt worse when Sesshomaru decided to drop his classes. He wanted to find out who was after them first then he'd go back. Still, she hated him having to put his life on hold because of her.

She couldn't deny that she was relieved he knew the truth. She had kept it a secret for so long and felt so lone with it and now it was different. Though she knew they would separate it still felt nice for now. Now was enough for her.

She enjoyed Sesshomaru's presence as well. He made her feel calm in the face of all this. She had to admit she was starting to really care about him. She remembered Meiyo's words about her emotions and knew if she didn't watch herself she'd fall in love with him. And then he would leave. She could not handle that. Not now that things were already so bad. She'd lost all those she loved when she was changed she didn't know what would happen if she had to lose another.

Sesshomaru made it easier on her though. Unless he had a question he mostly kept his distance from her. He was ready at any moment for her to turn on him and while this hurt her she understood. She would be wary too if she were him.

Her thirst was starting to get to her and so she rose from her seat in the kitchen. With Sesshomaru around she'd had to feed more frequently as his blood was more desirable to her than any humans could ever be. She walked into the living room where he sat on his lap top and didn't bother to look up at her.

"I have to go...out."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome sighed and walked back out towards the kitchen and out of the back door. She wished things were different. That she were human and that Sesshomaru didn't hate her. Maybe then she wouldn't have to be so afraid of the things she was feeling for him. Maybe then she could be allowed to love him.

But that wasn't the case and never would be. And with that sad thought she sped off into the night going to do the thing that had started this all.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt her get further and further away. He closed his lap top tired of acting like he was really paying attention to it.

He knew she thought he was disgusted by her or that he was afraid of her, but he wasn't. He could more than protect himself against anything. He didn't like the feeling that he was seeming to develop for her.

She was different from anyone he had ever met. She wasn't overly confident and always bragging or unintelligent. She wasn't like most humans throwing themselves at him. She'd never once tried to approach him in that way. She was always pleasant never annoying. And her voice was like music instead of nails on a chalk board. And while he knew she wasn't human she had at one time been.

He kept his distance from her now because he didn't want these feeling to grow into anything more. He had never once cared about another being like this. Not since he was a very young child when he'd shut all his emotions off. And Kagome was forbidden. He and she could never be anything and after this they couldn't have any contact. It was better he let her think the things she did but he hated to admit it, it wasn't easy.

* * *

**hope you liked it review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly! **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Well, well I never thought Kagome would be thoughtless enough to leave her little pet here alone and unprotected."

Sesshomaru gave the creature that had appeared almost out of thin air a very bored expression. "Meiyo, I presume?"

Meiyo smirked though it did not reach his eyes. "So she did tell you then? This is even better than I thought."

"Hn."

"So tell me youkai, how is it you did not know what it is you had encountered with her. Your kind despise us."

Sesshomaru's gaze never faltered. "You know what I am." A statement not a question. Sesshomaru cared not to question this creature that was unworthy of the space he took up.

Meiyo shrugged. "All of us do. If Kagome hadn't run away she would have learned as well."

"So we are mortal enemies then?"

"Yes and no. We have a treaty with one another. Your youkai royalty and our originals came to an agreement very long ago. Long before either of us were around."

Sesshomaru hid his anger well. His father was part of the youkai royalty and yet had not told him of this. "I see no reason we should have a treaty. I would enjoy killing you and the rest of your kind."

Meiyo laughed, cold heartless. "There is a treaty for good reason. We are not allowed to kill one another. If I bite you it will instantly kill you. Vampires can not change youkai. However, if you bite us we also die. So instead of the blood bath that was happening in that time, they came up with the treaty. Now we mostly just stay out of each other's way. But then there are situations like these. Kagome, if I can stop myself from killing her, will be tortured before her death, by your very own kind."

"Kagome has done nothing to me I am here of my own will."

"Taking a youkai lover is forbidden. You will also be punished though you'll likely just be exiled to live among the humans until your death, which for most of you is the same."

"Kagome is not my lover."

Meiyo again shrugged. "That is not what I will tell the originals. They will believe me over my fledgling."

"My father is part of youkai royalty. He will not allow your lies."

"Kagome will still be killed and tortured either way. Be it by me, your people, or the originals I do not care. She will suffer for her disobedience."

"You will not touch her." Sesshomaru growled out eyes bleeding red.

"Calm now puppy. If she is not your lover you should not care of her fate."

Sesshomaru jumped to his feet with Meiyo following his movements. "You will not touch her."

* * *

Kagome walked slowly back through the forest. She had fed on a man and woman this time that way she wouldn't have to come back as often. She already didn't like leaving Sesshomaru this long, but she needed this walk to think. And being there with him, was almost unbearable. She could hardly handle his disgust of her. Her feelings for him continued to grow being a young vampire it was something she hadn't yet learned to control. She didn't want to care for him, but she did. She didn't want to love him, but she felt she was starting to.

When she was closer to her home an eerie feeling came over here. A prickling feeling moved slowly over her skin and she knew immediately something was not right. She moved as fast as she could almost yanking the door off the hinges as she entered. There, both standing ready to attack, was Sesshomaru and Meiyo.

Kagome rushed over to stand in front of Sesshomaru and snarled at Meiyo.

"What are you doing here?"

Meiyo relaxed and resumed his sitting position. "Learn to keep your dog on it's leash love."

Kagome didn't move or change her expression. "Dog?"

"Oh so he knows what you are and you don't know what he is. Didn't care to give your lover the same trust I see."

Sesshomaru growled and his canines dropped. "I will kill you."

Kagome realized then that this wasn't Sesshomaru. Not entirely. She relaxed her stance keeping on high alert should Meiyo try anything. She placed both her hands on either side of Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru, it is ok. I am fine you can calm down."

Sesshomaru merely growled and kept his gaze aimed at Meiyo.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to do this, not with the way he felt about her, but she saw no other way.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him forward smashing his lips against hers.

Meiyo merely laughed at the display, but the rage could be heard underneath it.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to normal and he moved both hands to her waist. He pulled her closer, but pulled his head back from hers. He stared into her eyes a moment longer before sitting down again. After a moment Kagome sat beside him.

"Why are you here Meiyo?"

"You never thought I'd find you did you my Kagome."

"I am not yours."

"Of course you are. I created you therefore I own you."

Kagome snarled. "I did not ask you to do this to me."

"It matters not. It is done and you will pay for running away from me."

Kagome slammed her fists on the table breaking it into pieces. "You are not an original! You have no right."

"Kagome, there are many things, that had you stuck around, you would have learned. As your creator I have a right to kill you if I fill you are a threat to our species. The originals don't want to be bothered with every single problem."

Kagome felt the blood dripping down her fists, but she didn't care. She wanted nothing more than to rip Meiyo's head from his shoulders, but she was sure he was here for something other than killing her and as it could be about her family she would just have to wait and find out.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked for her giving her time to regain her composure.

"I'm glad you asked. At first I was just here to claim what was mine. I might have even let you live if you'd come quietly. But now I see a bigger opportunity. You will suffer greatly Kagome and so will your lover here and your family. See you in Japan, my love."

And before they could blink their eyes he was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru explained all that Meiyo had told him of the original and youkai society, which of course had led to him telling her of his true identity. If she found this as a signal of his trust she didn't show it. She still sat looking just as distraught as she had when Meiyo left a few hours previous.

"Kagome, there is something I would like to show you now that you know the truth."

Kagome looked at him her expression staying the same.

Sesshomaru removed his concealment and smirked when she gasped. Now in front of her he stood in all his glory. From his long silver hair to his golden eyes.

Kagome got to her feet and walked over to him. She used her fingers to trace the magenta stripes on his face as if checking if they were real.

"Sesshomaru, you are beautiful." She'd whispered it so low he himself could barely hear it.

"Hn." Was all he said but remained still so she could continue her ministrations.

Once she stopped she stepped away from him and looked down. "I am sorry for what I did. I saw no other way."

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

Her body shivered at the sound of her name from his lips, but her guilt kept her from doing anything more. "I know how you feel about me. I should not have kissed you like that. I am sorry."

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. So he was right and she did think he hated her for what she was. He knew he should just agree and walk away. He should let her continue to believe this, but he could not. His beast wasn't going to let him make her suffer.

He closed the space between them and lifted her chin with his fingers so she was starring him in the eye. "You do not know how I feel about you, Kagome, for I do not know myself." He kissed her gently then and walked into the other room.

Kagome touched her lips and smiled. Maybe her feelings would not be in vain. But the smile quickly faded. No doubt Meiyo would tell of this and go to the originals. Her family would be in danger again. She would be heading back to Japan soon somewhere she'd never dreamed she'd get to go again. If only it could be for something more pleasant than what it would be. This time she saw no way around her death.

* * *

**Sorry I know its kinda short but more action to come. review please! **


	11. Chapter 10

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kagome was at a loss. She knew now she had no choice, she would have to return to Japan and face what was coming to her. She would go to the originals and face punishment. Meiyo would not go over them and harm her family.

Her confusion lied with Sesshomaru. What would happen to him if they went back? Would his family disown him? Would he be killed?

"Kagome, you are going to leave holes in the floor with all your pacing."

Kagome stopped and sighed. She ran her hands through her long hair. "I do not know what to do now. I do not believe Meiyo will go over the originals heads and harm my family. They swore if I left my family alone they wouldn't be touched and while I did run I know they honored that. But they will know where I am now and I could run again, but they would eventually find me and it is time I face the consequences of my actions. I am only worried about what will happen to you for being associated with a vampire."

"I have told you numerous times, I can take care of myself. My father is youkai royalty, I doubt I would be harmed by your originals."

"What if your father wants nothing to do with you now? Youkai hate vampires."

"I am still his son and he knows I had no knowledge of these things. My father is a sensible man he will listen to what I have to say. I will explain to him that you are not like the others and perhaps he can do something about the originals. If not we will figure something out. No one is going to die."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I must die Sesshomaru. I have crimes against me already. They can not be taken back. If the originals do not kill me then Meiyo will always hunt me. I can not live like that either. He is an ancient and I can not stop him."

Sesshomaru said nothing knowing he would not change her mind in this. "I have a private jet. In two days we will board and go back to Japan. You will go with me to my families estate. End of discussion."

Sesshomaru walked away before she could open her mouth and say more.

* * *

Sesshomaru took Kagome's normal stance now. He sat just starring out the window, lost in thought. Kagome had gone and would be gone for a short while giving himself time to think clearly. He found he had a hard time doing so when she was near.

Why he didn't just abandon her here, he did not know. He could just leave her, go back to his father tell him what happened and let that be that.

But then what would happen to her? She would likely be killed and he could not allow that to happen. He could hardly believe how selfless she was and knew that if he did just leave her, she wouldn't hold it against him, more likely she'd be glad he was out of it and safe. This thing alone made him stay. He wouldn't, no _couldn't. _leave her like this.

It frustrated him that he felt like this, but at the same time he wanted to accept it. He had never connected to another being in his life, not since the death of his mother, the only other he had ever cared about. Yes he cared for his father, but it wasn't the same. His mother had been his best friend. He felt he had found that in Kagome as well, only this was different. He saw her as a potential mate, something he'd never thought he had.

This thought gave him a new idea and he smirked. Vampire and youkai weren't allowed to mate, but this Meiyo was obviously not learned in the way of the inuyoukai.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath and turned her direction to the right and continued to run. There was a woman and a man together this way and there were no other people around for miles.

She came upon them and slowed her pace until she was standing in front of them. The man's mouth dropped open slightly while the woman just smiled.

Kagome gave them the sweetest smile and looked the woman directly in the eyes.

"You will not move and you will not scream. You will wait patiently until your turn."

The woman just continued to smile and nodded.

The man looked confused now and Kagome quickly turned to him.

"You will not scream and you will not struggle."

He smiled and nodded to. Kagome moved until her body was pressed against his and her fangs lowered. She wasted no time and took from him what she could without causing him harm. She moved to the woman next and did the same. After erasing their memory she jogged back into the woods where Meiyo stood waiting.

"You know, it always disgusted me the way you care so much about human life."

"And it disgusts me that you do not."

Meiyo smirked. "Where did we go wrong Kagome? You were so beautiful when we ran into each other that day I was certain you would be the perfect match for me."

"You should have watched me a little bit first. You would have known I'd never be anything like you."

Meiyo shrugged at this. "It wouldn't have mattered, I still would have chosen you. It is not too late Kagome, if you come back to me willingly I will not harm your friend the youkai."

"I am not yours, nor will I ever be. I will die before I let you try to make me like you."

"I knew you would say something like that."

Meiyo was on her in a second with his fangs digging into her neck. He moved his hand up and squeezed her breast roughly. "This is how things should have been." He whispered to her as he lifted his head, but left the wound openly bleeding on her neck.

Kagome shoved him from her. "Things would never have been like that and they never will be."

"We shall see Kagome, we shall see."

And where he had stood only moments before, was nothing, not even the trace of footprints.

* * *

Kagome walked into her back door and slumped down in a kitchen chair. Her head in her hands. She didn't bother with her wound not really caring at the moment. She was ready for this to be over. She was ready to die as she had been meant to do that day she ran into Meiyo.

She heard Sesshomaru come into the room but didn't bother moving. He turned on the water for a few moments and then she felt something wet against her neck.

"Move your hair to the other side, Kagome."

Kagome obliged and allowed him to wipe away the blood. She heard him spit and looked at him with questioning eyes as her swirled it over her shoulder.

"My saliva has a healing agent. I do not know if it is your blood that will kill me or if there is some kind of poison in your bite, so this is the way I must do it."

Kagome just nodded not really wanting to think what method he would have used otherwise. She did think about what else he said. She was basically walking poison to him. If she ever lost control she'd kill him if he didn't kill her first and she hoped he really could.

Sesshomaru sat down in the chair across from her. "I thought about what  
Meiyo said, about how we were forbidden to be together."

Kagome nodded. "It makes sense, I am after all, your walking death."

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued on. "He was obviously not well learned in the way of the inuyoukai."

"What do you mean?"

"When an inuyoukai picks a mate, they are bonded together. Whatever happens to one happens to the other. That is why in our society, ones mate is treasured and can be harmed by no other under penalty of death."

Kagome was obviously confused. "What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, if we mate my family can not legally touch you. If they kill you it kills, me and if they kill you they will be sentenced to death."

"But Meiyo said-"

"I know, and it's probably true, but if we do this we will by time. Time to figure things out. Time to get away if we need to."

"Sesshomaru, I can not let you do this. As long as we do not do anything you will have nothing to be penalized for."

"Kagome, I can not let you die."

Kagome would have cried if she could. She didn't need to ask why. Deep down she knew. He was as lost as she was and even though he wasn't open about things like she was, she knew he felt what she felt.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. He opened his hand in front of her for her to take it. She smiled sadly at it but took in none the less. She was pulled gently to her feet and flush against his body.

Kagome sighed. "I am sorry Sesshomaru. I truly am, but I do not think I will be able to fight you on this."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He lifted her off her feet and crashed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist completely lost in him. Lost in him for as long as she lived.

* * *

Kagome woke the next day with a naked Sesshomaru next to her. He was sleeping peacefully with his arm draped loosely around her. It still saddened her that she had brought him into this, but at the same time she couldn't regret what had happened between them. She felt they belonged together.

She couldn't get over how beautiful he was. And it wasn't fake like hers. Hers was so she could draw people to her, so she could use them for prey. His was genuine. He was just beautiful because he just was, she like that about him.

"I'll continue to pretend to be asleep if you wish to stare at me a little longer."

Kagome smirked. "As if I didn't know you were pretending?"

Sesshomaru removed his arm from around her and sat up.

"We must get our things ready. We are leaving in a few hours."

Kagome nodded and quickly got to her feet. She was not looking forward to the things that were to come.

* * *

**I know it's been forever since I have written and I apologize for that college is just kicking my ass at this point. I will not abandon this story though. Thanks for all that still continue to read. Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Kagome looked back before she was completely on the plane she wanted one more look at what had become her home. It was beautiful here. And the air was cleaner than anything she had ever experienced, but while she had made a home here she knew she was going back to where she really belonged. She wished things were different, that she were going back on good terms instead of facing what was sure to be her death.

She sighed and boarded the plane. It was a very luxurious plane, but with Sesshomaru's father being who he was she should have expected it.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face when she saw him sitting, drinking a glass of wine, as if there was nothing wrong. He was always completely calm and he was so confident. She couldn't bring herself to continue to argue with him over what could happen. And she couldn't think about what could happen to him.

She sat down next to him and lay her head against his shoulder.

"Does your father know of your return?"

"Yes, but that is all he knows. I will not discuss this over the phone, this will be done in person."

Kagome nodded.

"Get some rest you didn't sleep at all last night."

"You only know that because you didn't either."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged. "Just sleep, Kagome."

* * *

_*Dreaming*_

_He ran as fast as his youkai speed would allow, but deep down knew it would never be fast enough. He was too late. And everything was going to be lost. _

_He felt burning at his feet but didn't stop. He knew it wasn't his feet that were on fire. _

_He came to a large clearing in the forest. She was chained to a huge log facing straight up out of the ground. Blood red tears fell from her eyes as she watched the fire begin to rise. _

_Sesshomaru ran to her first and worked to put out the fire. He threw dirt and took his jacket off and patted it until it was no more. And then he turned, his eyes blood red, youkai now almost fully in control. _

_"Sesshomaru, please, just let me die Sesshomaru." He heard her whisper, but couldn't let him self do what she said. _

_"No, Kagome I will not let you die." _

_He heard he begin to sob even harder. _

_"Listen to her son. Let her die. She is an abomination, she deserves to die." _

_Sesshomaru looked up at his father. The one that had done all of this. The one that was trying to kill his mate. _

_"It's for your own good. I broke your bond, so this could happen." _

_"Like you broke the bond with my mother? Was that for my own good?" _

_Sesshomaru's father seemed shocked at this. "Your mother broke the bond, you know that. She did it so you would have at least one parent." _

_"We mate for life. I will die with my mate if that what it comes to." _

_"I suppose it has then."_

_*End Dreaming*_

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. They were still on the plane and it was dark. Kagome was looking at him with her brows furrowed.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged.

"You just kept mumbling my name and then saying that I couldn't die."

Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She still had the same expression on her face and Sesshomaru knew this wasn't over until he explained. Or in his case, sort of explained.

"It was nothing. It had more to do with my father and mother."

"You've never talked about your mother before, what's she like?"

"She died when I was a child."

"But wouldn't that kill your father too?"

"It would have, but my mother was also descendent from a line of mikos. She found a way to break the bond when she discovered she was ill. My father didn't know what she was doing until after. My mother said she could not let me lose both of my parents at such a young age."

Kagome knew if she could cry she would have in that moment. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"She was selfless. Your selflessness reminds me of her. You are the only two people I have ever encountered that would do something like that."

Kagome smiled. She knew it took a lot for him to be open about these things so when he said nothing more she didn't push him. He was who he was and she would never change him.

She wondered how things would be if she were still a human. Would she feel as she did now? Probably not as intensely. She also wondered if youkai had the same issue with their emotions, but figured she'd ask another time. She was too exhausted at the moment and closed her eye to get some sleep.

* * *

Kagome felt the nervousness set in. She was about to walk into a house full of beings that potentially hated her. This was the longest car ride she'd ever experienced.

She pushed her dark glasses up her nose. She wasn't used to having to wear them but had found it almost unbearable when they left the plane. There wasn't the constant cloud cover to rely on as there had been in Alaska. She never thought she'd miss that place, but at the moment she did.

"We are here milord."

Sesshomaru merely nodded to the driver. He turned to Kagome.

"Do not worry. I will not let anyone harm you."

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded.

The door was opened for them and Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand as they slid out of the backseat.

The front door of what could only be described as a mansion flew open. Sesshomaru saw his step mother standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru, we have missed you so much. And you've brought someone with you?"

Kagome poked her head around from behind Sesshomaru and waved, noticing immediately that this woman was a human.

They reached the door and Izayoi stepped out of the way to allow them entrance. Just as the door shut Kagome felt herself be slammed against the wall and a grip around her throat.

"Abomination."

"Father, remove yourself from my mate."

Sesshomaru's father turned to him, still not loosening his grip. "Do you not realize what she is?"

"Perhaps I would have had that been explained to me. However, I was informed by another of the relationship between our species, I chose to ignore it. So remove yourself or be prepared to fight your own son."

With one last growl Kagome was dropped to the ground.

"We must speak privately, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome goes where I go in this house. Clearly, I can trust no one."

"When you bring our mortal enemy into this house what did you expect Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. "You will not speak of her in such a manner. You know nothing of her."

Izayoi stepped between the two inuyoukai with her arms out stretched. "Please, do not jump to conclusions. Each of you deserves to say what you need to. I will take Kagome to your room Sesshomaru and maybe show her around a bit. No harm will come to her, I promise."

Sesshomaru sensed no deceit from her so he agreed.

"Come on Kagome, let these animals carry on without us."

* * *

"Do you understand the consequences of what you've done?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I am fully aware. Kagome is my mate, what happens to her happens to me. You kill her, I die too."

"That's why you did this? Do you think that the inuyoukai law of mates will hold up now? She is a vampire and a wanted one at that. She already has a death sentence with her people. Now you will too. It is forbidden to have any contact with the vampires and you have mated one."

"You assume she is like all the others. You know nothing of her."

"It does not matter what she is like it does not change what she is."

"She didn't choose to be what she is."

Inutaisho put his head in his hands. "I am only a part of the youkai royalty. I can no decide this on my own. I will have to take it before them and then we will contact the originals. Do not expect a good outcome from this Sesshomaru. I can only do so much."

"All I ask is that you try. I have other plans if things do not go as smoothly as I wish."

"Do not tell anyone what they are. It is safer that way."

"I would like for you to get to know Kagome."

"It is hard to put aside a prejudice I was raised my whole life with. Most vampires are soulless creatures."

"I understand, but I am no fool. If I thought this of her she would already be dead."

"I will contact the rest of the royals for a meeting. In the meantime, I will try to do as you wish."

* * *

"You have a lovely home." Kagome said as she sat down in one of the chairs on the library. It was dark in here and Kagome was able to finally remove her glasses.

"Thank you very much Kagome. I am sorry for my husband before, he and his son are so much alike and yet he does not realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"When Sesshomaru's mother broke the bond and died without Inutaisho he was obviously distraught. Things aren't meant to be that way for the inuyoukai. A few months after he and I met. We fell in love and Sesshomaru hated his father for it and hated me for what I was. Youkai are not supposed to mate with humans, it happens of course, but it is looked on with disgrace."

"So Sesshomaru hated you for what you are just as his father is about me?"

"Exactly. I know it's not exactly the same thing. Youkai and humans are not mortal enemies most youkai just find they are too superior to mate one of us. But each of us is different. You are not like the other vampires I've heard about. I would not have known you even were one if Inutaisho had not reacted the way he did."

"I wish I were human still. I wish that what happened to me hadn't, but now I see that I would never have met Sesshomaru. That makes it a lot harder to regret it."

"Remember that. Keep that always close to your heart. Things are about to get very hard for you both Kagome. Nothing like this has ever happened before and there is no way to tell how the royals will react. They all have the same prejudice as my husband."

"I will do my best to prove them wrong and if I can not, I will have to do something that Sesshomaru might hate me for."

Izayoi nodded. "I understand. All I can tell you is you might find the answer you are looking for in this very room."

* * *

**hope you guys like it! thanks for all of you who still read my story and review please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Sesshomaru made his was to the library where his step mother was now leaving his mate. He planned to keep her by his side as much as possible still not trusting any in his house hold. He knew his father wouldn't harm her now because of the mating, but there were other youkai that worked in the house hold that had that same prejudice and knew nothing of the mating.

He stood in the door way watching her look at some of the books on the shelf.

"If you are trying to sneak up on me you should know it's impossible. I can hear your heart beat every where you are in this house." Kagome smiled at him but didn't move her eyes from the shelf.

"I'll keep that in mind. Is there something specific you are looking for. I know this library very well."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was just curious I guess. I've never seen book this old. What is this language some of them are in I've never seen it before?"

"You wouldn't. It is the language of the inuyoukai. Each youkai species has it's own language, but when speaking all together we use Japanese or English."

"That explains why you speak such good English. How are things with you and your father? I'm sorry that this had caused you even more problems now."

"My father and I had problems before this Kagome. He has agreed to talk to the royals. Once that's done we will move on to the originals."

"I don't think it will get that far Sesshomaru."

"I know."

"I don't want you to die. I'm already dead, Sesshomaru, there's no reason we should both be."

"We will not speak of this any further. I am not my father. What happens to you happens to me and that's the last I'll speak of it."

Kagome wanted to argue more, but given they probably only had a short time together she decided against it.

"Your house is very beautiful."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "This is my father's house. Would you like to see your family, Kagome?"

"You know I can't. If Meiyo reported that I was anywhere near them they would be killed. I doubt the originals will go easy on them."

"I knew you would say something along those lines and I have a solution for that."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Really? What is it?"

Sesshomaru took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on his finger. He immediately went from the youkai back to the human she'd met back in Alaska.

"I am going to have one of these made for you. I know a powerful miko and perhaps she can make yours a bit stronger than mine has to be."

"I never would have thought of that, thank you Sesshomaru. For everything you've done for me."

Kagome went to him and slung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She moved so they were face to face moving one of her hands to remove his concealment ring and then placing it back around him.

"I don't know how it is that I feel the way I do about you Sesshomaru. You make me feel like I am alive again. I used to think that having my emotions being much stronger and more intense was a bad thing, but I see now that it's not. I love you Sesshomaru. I think I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you and no matter what happens I will never stop loving you."

She kissed him gently on the lips savoring the feel of his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Kagome wanted to be here in this moment for all time, but eventually pulled away.

"Let's go get some rest, mate."

* * *

"So, your little brother is, I guess in human terms, engaged to this miko?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. It is not exactly a normal pairing as the miko and youkai have a long history of being enemies, but for the past few centuries have come to a truce both needing the other to survive. So, my brother's mating one will likely be frowned upon but not much else. He is a hanyou after all and is already considered lowly in our society."

"I take it you don't much like your brother?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and instead rang the doorbell. His brother stilled lived at his father's but spent most of his time with Kikyo at her house.

The door flew open and a young man with long silver hair and eyes the amber color matching Sesshomaru's stood there. He had two cute little doggy ears on the top of his head and Kagome had to resist the urge to touch them.

"Aren't you supposed to be out of the country and far away from me?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "There is no where I would rather be, little brother, however there have been a series of events that required my return. I am here to see Kikyo. I am in need of something for my mate."

Inuyasha looked around Sesshomaru just realizing Kagome was there.

"Kagome?"

Kagome furrowed her brow for a moment, trying to figure out who this man was.

"You know my mate, Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha? You're a youkai?"

"Hanyou." Sesshomaru said stepping inside when Inuyasha moved out of the doorway. Kagome followed after with a look of complete confusion on her face.

"How is it you two know each other?"

"When father agreed to allow me to attend high school with humans, Kagome also attended the same school."

Kagome bowed her head. She would have been blushing at this moment if it was possible and was thankful it was not. Sesshomaru seemed to sense this and looked down at his mate with his eyebrow raised.

"Kagome, is that all? You were merely classmates?"

Kagome shook her head. "We dated for a little while."

"What's a little while?"

"Three years."

"Feh, what the hell does it matter? That was a long time ago and we were kids then anyway. Do you want to explain to me why you look like that though and why you don't have a heartbeat?"

"She's a vampire."

All heads turned and looked further into the house. A beautiful woman with long black hair and brown eyes stood in the traditional miko garb.

"A what?"

"Let's all go into the living room and we can figure all this out."

* * *

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha kept sneaking glances at Kagome. This pleased him for all the wrong reasons, but where the hanyou was concerned he didn't really care. Inuyasha clearly still had feelings for Kagome and felt that pull towards her most all beings do.

"So Sesshomaru, what is it you want me to assist you with?"

"I need a concealment ring for her, but a much stronger one. It will need to change her scent and make those with hearing like mine hear a heartbeat."

"That is not something I have ever done nor have I ever heard of, but I will try. I believe that all love deserves a chance no matter who the two beings are or what they are."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Kikyo. It's nice to have at least one person that doesn't want me murdered and our bond destroyed."

Kikyo smiled in return. "Kagome and I will need to be in a quiet, serene place, which let's face it isn't possible with both of you around. Come on Kagome, we'll go out into the garden while these two neanderthals bang on their chests and fight over which one has the bigger cave."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched with a smirk on his face as Inuyasha watched the two women walk away.

"I don't understand how this happened."

"I don't think it is possible to make it any easier to understand Inuyasha."

"Feh, you know what I meant."

"Oh, yes you mean you don't understand how I ended up with the woman you are in love with?"

"I'm not in love with her."

"You used to be and you never got completely over it."

"I love Kikyo. What the hell is your angle here Sesshomaru?"

"I do not have one I just enjoy watching you squirm."

* * *

"It's ok to relax Kagome. I could cut the tension coming from you with a knife. "

"Sorry, I'm just not used to the reaction you had to what I am."

"I know how you feel. My people weren't very well liked by the youkai either. Truth be told, they still don't. We are judged by what we are instead of who. It is not fair, but it is how things are. We can work to change them, but it will take a long time and can not be done with just two of us. I have a feeling though, you are going to make a lot of difference in the youkai world. Just look at Sesshomaru. Your love for him and his love for you is extraordinary."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you it's nice to have someone who understands."

Kikyo nodded her head. "Let's get started."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the sitting room with Inuyasha. Hours had passed and while he hadn't moved and inch Inuyahsa seemed unable to be still. It was truly driving Sesshomaru mad, but he kept his cool. Not letting anything show on the surface.

"I can't wait anymore I'm going in there."

"Do not. You break her concentration and all this waiting will be for not. This takes time and had anything bad happened I would have heard and if you'd stop and listen you would too."

"That's the point it's been so quiet in there. Not a sound for hours."

Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes, but would not give the hanyou the satisfaction of getting to him. He hoped that Kikyo would succeed for Kagome's sake. This could be the last time Kagome got to see her family and he would not disappoint her.

Finally, after so many hours Sesshomaru heard what he'd been waiting for. Not only one heartbeat, but two.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it review please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kagome looked to Kikyo and smiled brightly. "How can I ever repay you for this?"

Kikyo smiled though exhaustion written clearly on her face. "You can use this situation you are in to change things for the better."

"I will do what I can. I promise that."

Sesshomaru came strolling into the room followed by Inuyasha, who was whispering obscenities under his breath.

"Miko." Sesshomaru bowed to her and then took Kagome's hand in his. It was warm to the touch and even Sesshomaru found this extraordinary.

Inuyasha rushed to Kikyo's side seeing how pale she was. "Kikyo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha I just need some rest. I haven't used my power in a very long time and that took a lot. I'm going to go lie down. I know you want to go see your family Kagome and now you can. Do not lose your ring or let it fall into any others hands. It would be used as a weapon against all of us."

"Thank you again for this."

Kikyo smiled and was led from the room by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru began to look Kagome over. "So this is how you looked as a human? Not bad."

Kagome laughed. "Thanks you're not so bad yourself."

Inuyasha came back into the room and leaned against the doorway. "Kikyo wants you to come back after you are finished with your visit for dinner. Well, for us anyway."

Kagome nodded and took Sesshomaru by the hand speeding so fast out the front door he nearly couldn't keep up.

"I didn't want him to hear this, but I need to do something before I go see them."

"Kagome, you do not need to be ashamed of your nature. You aren't hurting anyone."

"I haven't hurt anyone in a long time, but I have before and I could again."

"I won't let that happen."

"There's some things even you can't stop, Sesshomaru."

"You are incorrect."

Kagome smiled and tugged his hand in warning this time before speeding away again.

* * *

"Kagome, need I remind you that that ring did not take away your strength and while I do heal quite quickly I don't really want to have to heal all the bones in my hand."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I haven't seen them in such a long time. Maybe this is a mistake. What if my coming here just hurts them more in the long run?"

"They will want to know you are alive."

"Do you have to be right all the time?"

"Yes."

"Fine, let's go."

Kagome led the way up the walkway to her family's home. The home she'd grown up in. The home she was forced to leave. She hoped her family would understand why she did what she did and that they would forgive her for abandoning them without a word.

She hesitated when they reached the door. She could hear them inside. Souta was upstairs playing a video game, her mom was in the kitchen cooking and her grandfather was in the living room watching television.

"I will wait outside while you talk with them and explain some things. You know you still can't tell them the whole truth, not yet."

Kagome nodded and rand the doorbell. Sesshomaru drifted into the shadows and out of sight to Kagome's family. She heard her mother walking through the house to make answer the door. She rubbed her palms against her legs as if they were sweaty.

The door opened and Kagome nearly forgot to breathe.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um, hi, I'm-I'm-"

"Who's at the door? Is it for me?"

"I don't think so Souta. Are you okay miss you look like you're about to faint?"

"Can I come in for a minute? I have somethings I need to discuss with you Mrs. Higurashi, in private."

"Sure, come in. I was just preparing dinner so if you don't mind we can talk in the kitchen."

Kagome followed her into the house taking a quick scan to make sure Sesshomaru was the only one outside. If there was someone like her around or like Sesshomaru they'd hear every word and she couldn't have that.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water?"

"No, thank you."

Mrs. Higurashi stirred something on the stove and then sat across from Kagome at the dinner table. "So, what's this all about?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good start dear."

Kagome smiled. "This is going to sound really strange and I'm sure you won't believe me, but just hear me out, k?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly.

"It's me mom, Kagome."

Silence fell over the room and Kagome heard her mother's heart beat accelerate.

"You look and sound nothing like my Kagome. Who sent you here? I told those people I didn't know where she was! Is this some kind of trick?"

"Mom, please don't yell. It's really me, but if anyone over hears us I don't know what they might do to you."

"How do I know it's really you?"

Kagome removed her concealment ring long enough for her mother to see it was her and slipped it back on. "It's me, mom, really. I wish I could explain all this to you. Even to before when I left for a little while and came back looking so different, but I can't. It's safer if you don't know the whole story, but I had to see you and I needed you to know that I'm alive and I'm okay."

Kagome's mom's eyes filled with tears. She got up and went over and hugged the daughter she though lost to her for all time. "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you too mom. I've missed all of you so much. Just know I only disappeared because I had no other choice."

"What do you mean? Is there someone trying to hurt you? Why don't you let us help you? Your grandfather and I have friends that can help."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Not with this mom. This might be the last time I see you. I wanted to see grandpa and Souta too, but I don't want to hurt them all over again. Souta will move on he's young and you know how grandpa is, but I knew you'd be miserable over worrying what happened to me forever. I couldn't let you do that. I had to let you know that while I miss all of you every second of my life, that despite all the bad things I'm with someone that makes me happy and hopefully our being together will make it possible for me to someday be able to be a family with all of you again someday."

"I love you Kagome. Please be safe."

"I love you too, mom. And never tell anyone you saw me today. No matter who it is, you tell them nothing. I need to know all of you are still safe."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru whistle outside and got to her feet.

"I have to go. I'll find a way to see you again if I can. I love all of you."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped when her daughter disappeared so quickly from the room. Tears were streaming down her face in happiness and sadness. She quickly cleaned herself up and went back to the stove to continue cooking.

* * *

"I know that was hard for you."

"Yes, but you were right. I feel better that she knows I'm okay and even better she doesn't know the trouble we are in."

Sesshomaru slipped the ring from her finger and placed it in his pocket. "We don't want anyone else knowing this exists. If the time comes when we need to disappear it'll be easier if no one knows."

Kagome nodded. "We should get back to Inuyasha's and make sure Kikyo is feeling better. Besides you and I both know Inuyasha has no patience waiting to eat a meal."

* * *

"NO! He's lying. He has to be lying such a thing has never been heard of!"

Meiyo bowed his head to hide the tightening in his jaw. "I assure you everything I say is true. If we don't find her now the youkai will put her under their protection."

"Nonsense, they feel the same about us as we do them. They'll kill her immediately."

"I told you. This isn't just any youkai she's mated. He's the elder son of Inu no Taisho. The inuyoukai."

The originals hissed in hatred. "We will discuss this further in private. You are dismissed and are to stay away from this girl and the youkai. We will handle this ourselves."

* * *

**R&R please and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**The Moon's Water Lily**

**Summary: She ran all the way across the world to keep her secret and family safe. Loneliness begins to take it's toll and she decides to take a job teaching at the nearby university. When one of her students gets a little too close how far will she have to go to keep her secret and can she take another heart break? Vampire fic SessXKag**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I appreciate each one dearly!**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Kagome sat quietly waiting for the others to finish their meal. Having already taken care of her own hunger earlier that day.

Seeing her mom again had been wonderful and she was relieved to know that at least the originals had a little more honor than Meiyo seemed to.

She looked to her mate next to her and smiled. He called her selfless and she knew he didn't think so but so was he. Who else would do all the things he'd done and sacrifice all the things he was sacrificing? No one that she had ever met.

Sesshomaru felt her staring and turned to her with his eyebrow raised. She just smiled and turned away.

"Well, I'm done, Kikyo that was good, thanks." Inuyasha kissed her on her cheek before rising and exiting the room.

"Thank you both for joining us. We should all stick together in the days to come."

Kagome rose along with Sesshomaru. "Thank you Kikyo for everything. We should get going now. Tell Inuyasha bye for us? We promise to visit soon."

Kikyo nodded and led them to the door. "Goodnight Kagome and Sesshomaru."

* * *

_Kagome found herself sitting in Sesshomaru's fathers library. Row and row of book surrounding her seeming to never stop. She knew she was supposed to looking for something, but could not think of what. She heard someone moving around behind some of the shelves and cautiously went searching for them. Perhaps they could tell her why she was here. _

_Once she found them, she almost thought it was Sesshomaru, except this being was shorter than he and more delicate._

_She turned to face Kagome and knew immediately that this woman was somehow related to Sesshomaru for he looked almost identical to her. She was beautiful in the same way he was only she had one magenta stripe on each cheek rather than two. She approached Kagome and grabbed her forearms. _

"_You must listen. You must save my son. He can't die yet, it's not his time." Tears filled her eyes and Kagome nodded quickly. _

"_I won't let Sesshomaru die. I promise." _

_The woman nodded. "What you are looking for is here, but it isn't what you think. It's not the same thing I used, do you understand? It's not the same, Higurashi. It's not the same." _

_Kagome was confused. "But I thought the way to save him if I had to was break the bond?" _

_She shook her head back and forth almost hysterically. "No. no, no, not the same Higurashi. Not the same!"_

Kagome realized Izayoi was staring at her.

"Kagome are you alright? You seemed to check out for a moment."

Kagome nodded. "I had a vision of some kind. That's never happened to me before."

Izayoi looked stunned. "You're a Seer? But only a miko can be. This doesn't make sense. Were you of miko descent?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think that I am. I never showed any signs that I was at all."

"What happened in your vision?"

* * *

Sesshomaru was finding it hard to concentrate. He knew his mate was safe for the moment he could hear the heart beat produced by her concealment ring, but he couldn't help but worry something would happen while he wasn't at her side. He still did not trust being in a household filled with nothing but youkai, which was a turn of events sense before he wanted nothing but the company of his own kind.

Inuyasha picked that time to charge him and Sesshomaru was thrown back only barely keeping his footing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh, you could at least put up a fight!"

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. "Even without my attention you still can not knock me from my feet, little brother."

Inuyasha growled. "Stop worrying so much about her. From what Kikyo has told me she can more than protect herself."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "That matters not." He turned from Inuyasha and began making his way back towards his mate where he would feel much better.

* * *

Toga sighed. Two days it had been. Two days of arguing and still they were getting no where. He understood for he too could not decide what should be done.

The vampire girl was an abomination and wanted by her own kind and as such should be turned over to her own kind. To do so however, would kill one of their own and not just any lowly youkai and very strong and very important one.

"They should both die! What they have done is a disgrace!"

Toga stood having grown tired of it all. "SILENCE!" The room quieted instantly.

"Toga, you have to understand, nothing like this has ever happened."

"I know, but I will not allow the death of my son. To declare such would be declaring a war on me and my household."

"We will have a war with the vampires if we do not hand her over. Many of our kind will be lost in exchange for one life."

"I understand. However, my decision will not change. The vampires may be persuaded to let the girl go. I think we should consult them before any other decision is made."

"Very well. We will request a meeting with them."

Toga bowed. "Thank you all for your consideration."

* * *

"That is odd behavior. From what I've heard from my mate Sesshomaru's mother was a very stable woman, very caring and giving, much like yourself."

"Then it doesn't make any sense. She was nearly hysterical."

"Perhaps at the thought of her sons death? Still, I wonder why she kept calling you Higurashi."

"That was my last name. My true last name."

Izayoi furrowed her brows. "I've seen that name somewhere before." She got up from her seat and went to the desk. She pulled out a huge book of some kind that appeared very, very old. She smiled widely and rushed over to Kagome.

"Look at this, it's Sesshomaru's mother great-great grandmother. She was a miko who trained under a monk with the last name Higurashi."

"So, I had spiritual abilities in me before, but why would that matter now?"

Izayoi smiled and shrugged. "I am not completely certain, but perhaps your family has something that can help. Perhaps some journals or something from some of your ancestors?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's it! I know what I need to find now. Thank you for helping."

"Of course, Sesshomaru is my son, rather he feels that way or not."

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, he's waiting for me in the hall. Thanks again."

Kagome walked out of the room and a little down the hall where Sesshomaru stood waiting. She wrapped her arms around his neck a bright smile on her face.

He arched his brow. "You are in a good mood."

Kagome laughed. "You should try it sometime. I need to go back to my families home. I don't want them to know I'm there I just need something out of the attic."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Once my father returns with his news then we will go."

Kagome kissed him and sighed. "I hope things turn out okay for us, especially you. I don't think I could forgive myself if they didn't."

"Do not worry, they will be fine."

* * *

When Toga entered the house he knew his son was in his office waiting for him. He didn't really understand how his son could love a vampire, but he clearly did. Perhaps, if he had informed his son of the beings before things would not be like they were now. Though he couldn't bring him self to regret all of it. He always knew Inuyasha would find a mate. He was passionate and had a big heart. He worried after Sesshomaru's mother died that his son would never open his heart again. So, for whatever the reason the vampire had done so and for that he would always be in her debt for.

He entered the room and sat behind his desk where Sesshomaru sat on the other side.

"It's been two days, have they come to a decision yet?"

Toga nodded. "They wanted to just kill you both, some wanted to break the bond without your knowledge and some just thought we should leave it to the vampires. However, after telling them any of those decisions would lead to a war with our family, they decided we should first try to sway the vampires into letting your mate be."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you, father."

"I want your happiness, Sesshomaru. That is all I want for both of my sons. I can't really predict how the vampires will react. Besides your mate I've never seen a vampire that seemed to still have any emotions at all. We can only hope a war against us is not worth one vampire."

Sesshomaru nodded again and rose to his feet. "You will have a meeting with them?"

"Yes, we've requested it and they will let us know when it will be scheduled for."

"I would like to be present."

Toga sighed. "I figured as much. You are not part of the royals yet therefore you will not be allowed to speak but you may come as my guest."

Sesshomaru left the room to go join his sleeping mate. If the originals didn't agree to let Kagome go what then would the youkai do? It was all a huge complication and he wished he could have killed Meiyo before he ever made it to change Kagome.

* * *

The next night Kagome leaped up the tree outside her old bedroom window and smirked at Sesshomaru who was waiting on the ground for her. She quietly opened the window and climbed into it soundlessly.

It was just as she remembered it and memories came crashing back to her. Here is where she spent her time doing all her homework and gossiping to her friends about their other classmates. Where her mother would tell her stories to help her sleep and her brother would crawl into bed with her when he was scared of a storm. Where she cried after she and Inuyasha broke up. All of it seemed a lifetime ago. She listened around the house to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be and satisfied that they were she went into the hall. She pulled down the stairs quietly and walked into the attic pulling them up behind her.

Everything was a dusty mess. She nearly groaned out loud. This would be more difficult than she thought, but it would be worth it, hopefully. It helped that she had a pretty good idea of what she was looking for.

She went further into the back of the attic where the dust got thicker and she decided it'd be better for her to just stop breathing. The things back here were all placed in boxes made of old rotted wood. They had no lids which at least made it easy to see what was inside.

So she started going through all of them. It was a slow process made only quicker by the fact she could read and process things much faster than any human. It felt like hours before she finally found it. A small black book that the front and back covers were tied together with some kind of string. Inside were pieces of old parchment. Kagome smiled. This was the thing that could save both her and her mate.

* * *

**Sorry for the long absence and thanks to all that have reviewed for this story I hope you all enjoy this chapter until next time… **


End file.
